Shades Chronicles: The Lost Scroll of Magnus
by Loremaster Telvlon
Summary: The year is 187 of the 4th Era; the Great War is over. The victorious Aldmeri Dominion seeks total control over the Provinces of Tamriel. But there are whispers of an even greater Evil at work. Can an unlikely group come together to stop these forces? Or will Tamriel fall? Answers await in this tale of perpetual adventure, courage, and ultimate friendship..to the very ends of time.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Elder Scrolls franchise. BUT NEVER THE LESS… this story is my own, so read and enjoy at your own discretion. ****The tale takes place after the Great War, 180ish something. Don't worry, it isn't a Dragonborn story. Talos forbid I write one of those.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review if you do.**

**Now we begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Night was swiftly falling on Elsweyr. Deep within the center of Torval, the great Capital of Elsweyr, a Khajiit elder named Zoaaksa Romahni, Mane of Elsweyr, sat in his garden, admiring the Nightshade. The fixated gaze he beset upon the purple flower was largely due to his wandering mind. After all, times were troubled in Elsweyr. Though to be fair, most of Tamriel was in a state of disagreeable tension. The Fourth Era was all but pleasant.

* * *

><p>The Oblivion Crisis had brought an end to the flourishing Septim Dynasty, rendering the "beloved" Empire crippled. During the early years of the era, mayhem swept across the Tamrielic provinces like the storms of Rain's Hand.<p>

It began in Morrowind with the eruption of Dagoth Ur, Fifth year of the Fourth Era. Nordic and Orcish armies attacked northern Morrowind relentlessly, and without the help of Vivec, the Ministry of Truth fell, bringing the city of Vivec crumbling down with it. But such a feat was not to be celebrated by the invading armies, for at the heart of Morrowind, the Dagoth Ur was foolishly awoken from its deep slumber. The mountain erupted, spewing lava and ash as it pleased, eventually desecrating Vvardenfell and the surrounding areas. In its wake, many of the once proud and plentiful Dunmer people fell to their social knees, gagging on the ash as they went. For it was ash, that laid waste to Vvardenfell, piercing the heart of Morrowind with no more mercy than that to be shown to prisoners of the unforeseeable Great War. No sooner had the ash overwhelmed the once beautiful land, did many of the Dunmer forsake their heritage and migrate west. For many, fleeing was the only option, and flee they did. The Dunmer poured into Skyrim and the other various Providences of Tamriel, but it came with a cost. Not a year later, was all of southern Morrowind sacked by the Argonians. They rushed in and pillaged, burned, raped, and killed. A single destructive retribution for a very long history of enslavement by the fallen Dunmer people. Only by the will of House Redoran's armies, were the Argonians halted in their ravaging conquest. For a time, Morrowind would be at relative peace. But with the five Houses in constant debate, no real progress ever came to that land.

After the eruption of Dagoth Ur, the Province of Black Marsh seceded from the Empire, Elsweyr soon followed.

In the Southwest, the destruction of the Crystal Tower on the Elven Homeland of the Summerset Isles, left many Altmer in shambles. But among that chaos, there were those who sought vengeance, the mightiest of the Altmer... The Thalmor.

The Thalmor took rightful credit in disbanding the Daedra that terrorized Tamriel at that time. Their self-glorification would lead them down a socially formidable road. Which in turn, would only lead them to war.

Shortly after the Stormcrown Interregnum ended, when Titus Mede was crowned Emperor in Cyrodiil, the Thalmor set off on that very road to war; a conquest of Tamriel.

Thanks to a Thalmor-backed coup, the Bosmer government fell and was replaced instantly, severing all ties with the Empire as well. The new union between the Altmer and Bosmer gave the Thalmor a solid foothold on the continent of Tamriel. Thus, with the aid of their Elven brethren, the Thalmor were one step closer to usurping Tamriel from the Empire.

It wasn't until the Second Century of the Forth Era, when the Void nights ended (a period of two years where Nirn's Moons, Masser and Secunda, vanished completely), that the Thalmor were able to expand into Elsweyr to the East. They had convinced the Khajiit that they, the Thalmor, were directly responsible for the return of the beloved moons. Thus, the Khajiit looked to the Thalmor not as friends, but as saviors. The Khajiit swiftly fell under their unwavering rule, concurrently putting an end to any residual Imperial influence in that region. The Thalmor, however indirectly, broke up the Elsweyr confederacy into the client states of Anequina and Pelletine; though the Mane held firm in his position as spiritual leader. Thus, the Aldmeri Dominion was well on its way to dominating all of Tamriel. The only provinces that remained considerably untouched by severe misfortune were the Nords of Skyrim, and the Bretons High Rock. Hammerfell had succumb to internal conflict between the Crown ( with Thalmor) and a rebellious syndicate while Orsinium had been sacked by the combined forces of Hammerfell and High Rock.

In One Hundred Sixty Eight of the Fourth Era, Titus Mede the Second was crowned Emperor in Cyrodiil.

* * *

><p>The Mane recalled the crowning of Titus Mede the Second. It was a distant memory for him, yet only two years past. So much had happened since that day. His regrets were heavy on his conscience, and there were many.<p>

After the Confederacy of Elsweyr collapsed, the economy plummeted. Many of the native Khajiit turned to the malevolent trade of drugs as a way to stay alive, or used them harshly as a way to escape the harsh realities of that very livelihood. The most renowned drug in Tamriel was unfortunately native to the Tenmar Forest in southern Elsweyr. Moon Sugar was its name, and it grew by means of the sugar cane only found in the Southern Elsweyrian forests. Though used by Khajiit for mostly spiritual purposes, it's most potent form was in Skooma (an alcoholic beverage made with the addictive drug).

The drug spread throughout Tamriel, and it created a bit of a problem; especially for non-Khajiit persons as they are more susceptible to its effects. The Khajiit had been poorly mislabeled as a result of this drug's dominance in Tamriel, and were cast aside by the other races who thought the Khajiit were nothing more than fiendish Squalor.

The Mane felt a great discomfort; He couldn't decide whether the events leading to his kin's downfall could have been avoided. Sadly, the time had long since passed, if it were ever present, for the Mane to draw strength from the masses, to fight back and reclaim the life his ancestors worked hard to create, and so it didn't matter much anymore.

The Mane nibbled on some nightshade, as was his custom when stress subdued his thoughts. He had received news in council earlier that morning from a Thalmor ambassador. The ambassador had informed him that Elsweyrian "assets" would be required soon, and that he should be ready to deliver his undivided support in the immediate future. The Mane scoffed at how polite the Dominion had been in demanding war resources, which mainly meant Khajiit healers for the wounded and able warriors for the rest. The truth of the matter was that war was immanent. The Dominion was pressing forward with its demands from the Empire, and if those demands were not met; there would be fatal consequences.

The Mane was very confident in his healers but more so the combative skills of his Khajiit warriors. They were unmatched in tactical infiltration. Despite that fact, the Dominion had presented the Mane with a rather arbitrary imposition. Knowing full well their demands were not in the Khajiit interest, yet knowing the Mane simply couldn't refuse them. His "Allies" were handling HIS priorities, and the fate of HIS people, something he did not take kindly too. If only the Thalmor knew just how uncooperative the warriors of the many different Clans of Elsweyr were, and just how difficulty it would be to persuade them all in working together would be!

He was disgusted by the Elves request, but enjoyed a laugh over the "drafting warriors" bit. The Mane was only a spiritual leader, but any one in their right mind could see how war would disrupt the progress of a society. For some queer reason, perhaps it was out of spite in the wake of the unpleasant situation, he smiled. At least there would be many dead Altmer by war's end, so that was something to be less upset about. The Mane sat back and enjoyed a chalice of imported Cyrodiilic Brandy, for he suspected it would be the last import from Cyrodiil, for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Many miles away, on the Northern most edge of Elsweyr, the city of Riverhold stood tall in the night.<p>

It was a cool, crisp night across the land, for it was Morning Star, One Hundred Seventy of the Fourth Era; the first month of the year, a very cool time for that part of Nirn. It was an exceptionally quaint night in Northern Elsweyr. The night was peeking into the 15th, a day which signified glorification for the Southern winds to grant a good harvest in the coming months.

However, the idea of praying for good winds hadn't crossed the deepest thoughts of Sulinius, a young Cyrodiilic man who was expecting a child at any moment. Outside the great temple of Alkosh, Sulinius starred aimlessly into the night sky.

Sulinius Holgruf, a Nord by blood, hailed from the Imperial city of Cyrodiil. Though he was born in the cold-hardened land of Skyrim, he had spent most of his life in Cyrodiil where his father served in the Imperial Legion. Sulinius joined the Imperial Legion when he was eighteen. He graduated Legionnaire school at the age of twenty and came out as a Private. He only served for five short years, but was promoted to Quaestor in his second year of service. While stationed in High Rock, he was given the rare opportunity to study business and economics under the Bretons, who are most renowned for that trade. After taking a liking to it, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. After finishing his five year service agreement, he left the life of an active duty Legionnaire behind him and happily pursued a career in business. He was particularly interested in the economy of Elsweyr. Elsweyr had always stuck out to him as an exotically beautiful land. In the back of his mind, it was always a place he had hoped to lived one day. When he was 30 years of age, he took all he had, and all he knew, and moved South.

He moved to Riverhold in One Hundred Sixty of the Fourth Era, where he established an estate and began taking an active role in the major economical facilitation of Elsweyr. He managed trade caravans, Moon Sugar/Nightshade plantations, and even invested in establishing a network with the more indigenous areas of Elsweyr. After only 8 years, Sulinius was considered a noble of Riverhold, by extension due to his Nordic background of course. Sulinius knew his role in Elsweyr was no match to the supreme power of the Clan Mothers. However, his efforts were not in vain.

Sulinius met a Nordic women with whom he fell in love. Her name was Elsef. She was born in Torval and was one of the only other Nords living in Riverhold. She worked in the house of healing as a potions master. She had cared for him for many days after he had obtained an injury fighting off a wild Alfiq-raht (a type of quadrupedal Khajiit, wild by nature and native to Elsweyr) while journeying home from Cyrodiil. They fell in love during that time and were married in Sun's Dawn, One Hundred Sixty Nine of the Fourth Era. Elsef was pregnant with Sulinius's child by Rain's Hand the same year.

Sulinius was drawn from the depths of his mind by the Khajiit who had been sent to fetch him. He went with her into the temple and found that he had a healthy baby boy, his own son. Sulinius was very relieved at the news of his child, even though he looked like his mother. She was holding the baby tightly. She looked up at Sulinius and back down. She finally mustered the energy to say one phrase,"Thurek... after your stubborn father."

"A fitting name for a Nordic boy, my love. Now to get you home." Sulinius laughed, and then turned to the Khajiit mid-wife who had helped, "If that's quite alright."

The mid-wife nodded approvingly, "Shall the baby be blessed?" she asked.

"Indeed" said Sulinius, firmly.

"To whom?" the mid-wife replied, though she knew the answer already.

"Talos, of course." Sulinius said, almost laughing. As if he had really needed to be asked that question. He pulled out an amulet from his pocket and gave it to the mid-wife, "Here this should do, it was my fathers. No son of mine will go un-blessed by his divine name."

The mid-wife took the baby and the amulet then blessed the boy in the name of the great Hero-God, Ysmir. The troubles of the night were now over, and the new founded family headed home. The little happiness the newly found family shared would be needed. For the next many years would be ripe with War, waged between an Empire failing, the power hungry Thalmor, and all the other races of Tamriel.

Yet life remained... in the little body of a young Nord boy, whose journey was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**(01/23/2016)**


	2. Chapter One: No Sorrows in the Sand

**Chapter One: No Sorrows in the Sand**

* * *

><p>The sandy road heading south into King's Walk, Elsweyr, was full of commotion as an Argonian trade caravan began setting up camp along the road for the night. The past few days had been quite a treat for the folk of Elsweyr.<p>

Many travelers, from the many lands of Tamriel, had traveled south into Torval for the "Traders of Tamriel" festival. The festival was held every year in a different city throughout Tamriel. It was Elsweyr's turn and the people were very ecstatic to host such a potentially profitable venue. For starters, the convention brought with it a massive flock of traders and buyers looking to...Well, trade and buy. It was a great way for the people of Elsweyr to keep up with the modern economic trends of Tamriel. Secondly, it was a perfect opportunity for thieves to go looting out of wealthy pockets, trunks, and wagons.

As the day settled into the night before Warrior's festival (a merchants holiday held on the 20th of Sun's Dusk), several enthusiastic bandits had been watching the Argonians from afar.

The group of bandits called themselves "The Shades". They had been tracking the caravan since its departure from Gideon, a major city on the western edge of Argonia, a week or so prior. This band of Marauders was led by Thurek, a well-to-do Nordic boy by the age of seventeen. He was the son of a well-respected noble from Riverhold, Elsweyr. Thurek's motives were mostly well at heart. He only really looted from those who could afford to lose a great deal more, mostly the rich and otherwise people that had to "burden" themselves with the troubles of "lesser" folk. Thurek knew more than most, that the Khajiit weren't what everyone thought they were, squalor that is.

However sinful his deeds, Thurek turned his profits and gave much of it to the Temple of Alkosh in Riverhold. He was a strong follower of The Nine Divine, especially Talos, of whom he worshiped most honorably. He did all he could to please the Gods by helping his brothers and sisters through his form of "charity". Elsweyr was on hard times, much suffering was to be had. That didn't stop Thurek from fighting tooth and nail for anyone who needed help in Riverhold. For fight is in every Nords blood, whether he wants it or not.

However noble and kind Thurek seemed, he was really one for the life of an adventurer and a warrior. He was educated well enough, but his heart truly desired the life of adventure and the thrills that Tamriel had to offer. He did not want to be stuck regulating business like his father! No, his younger brother Roggvar could take over the family business. Thurek was almost a man, and as such, he was ready to get out of Elsweyr to see the world. What he wanted most was to join the Imperial Legion, like his father and his father's father, and like many of the men of his bloodline before him. His father would scold him if he heard any talk of joining the Legion. But he was seldom around to control his life, and Thurek learned to look after himself and his friends. After all, he had lived through the most destructive time of the Fourth Era.

The Great War had left Tamriel in pieces. The White-Gold Concordat gave the Aldmeri Dominion free reign over the Empire. Besides loosing Black Marsh, Elsweyr, and Valenwood, Hammerfell refused to recognize the White-Gold Concordat and seceded from the Empire, rendering the Empire even weaker than before. In addition, The Thalmor made a vengeful stroke against men by banning the worship of Talos, an incredible loss for Thurek's kin, the Nords of Skyrim.

But Northern problems were out of Thurek's reach, and so he could only pray that Talos looked out for all his Northern brothers and sisters.

Thurek was strong and determined. All the years working in his fathers sugar fields developed his physical strength. He was a natural athlete, and his combat skills were honed through training with some of Riverhold's finest warriors. His years studying the History of Tamriel and Nirn, as well as studying applied sciences and economy under his father, gave him mental strength. Lastly, his unwavering devotion to the Divine Gods gave him spiritual prowess. He was true to his blood, a warrior, an adept thief, but most importantly, a leader. A leader to his four closest friends. Three were Khajiit and one was of the Argonian race. They all had different skill sets and abilities, which helped them through their endeavors. They knew the risks that came along with standing alongside Thurek, and it was a burden they all endured willingly.

* * *

><p>Thurek held his Amulet of Talos close to him as he overlooked the caravan settling in below. He observed the scene down to the last bottle of Flin that one of the caravan's guards, a nasty looking Orc, had just taken out of a sack.<p>

Thurek's second in command and closest friend Do'Fadul, or just Fadul as he likes, crept up alongside him and casually waited as Thurek scanned the scene.

Fadul was a master of illusion and diversion. A grey and black Khajiit, Fadul was born in the thick of the Tenmar forest, under the moons as Dagi-Raht (a breed of Khajiit, born under two waning moons, a magically inclined breed). He was stolen away from his jungle home by slavers who brought him to Riverhold. One night, the slavers entered a skirmish with a rival group and the baby Khajiit was left behind when a patrol intervened. The patrol found the young Khajiit and brought him to the temple where a temple priestess gave him sanctuary. He lived and served in the temple ever since. Fadul was the same age as Thurek (as far as Khajiit years and Human years go) and the two became quick friends while combat training in their early years. They had a common passion for the fight and a common love of adventure.

"It's a fine night my friend," Fadul said "I didn't anticipate them joining up with an Orc pack so far to the West. Here I was thinking this would be as easy as cracking a sand crab." Fadul glibly remarked.

"Look here, your eyes betray you" Thurek said softly with a smirk across his face. "These Lizards are all wasted on Theilul, and the Orcs will soon join them," Thurek said pleasantly, as he pointed towards the Orcs getting comfortable with fresh bottles of the Argonian brandy, "Those halfwits won't be able to wield a blade properly, soon enough."

"Aye, brother." said Fadul, "It Seems the Gods favor us tonight."

"Indeed." Thurek concurred. He then asked, "Is Sinar ready? He was awfully quite tonight."

"I'm not sure." said Fadul curiously, "You know how he gets during raids. Just be ready for anything, and expect to be as surprised as I will be. Sinar is never very outgoing in explaining his... experiments." said Fadul with a nervous grin.

"Ah! To Oblivion with him and his experiments." Thurek said as he gave way a smile, "A sharp sword and a comrade at my back suit me all the better. Let's get this done so we can get home and eat. I haven't eaten anything but that foul Horker we bought at Kings Walk earlier. I'd rather eat raw Alfiq than eat another bit of Horker."

Both Thurek and Fadul shared a quiet laughter, remembering the foul meat. Thurek had grown out of some of his Nordic roots, something his father did not share who consistently had Horker in the house.

As they grasped their bearings, Thurek said, "Well, I really do hope you and Sinar will at least have a well thought out plan for this one. Or do you forget what happened in Orcrest last month?" Thurek said, smiling at his friend, obviously knowing better then to question Fadul.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Fadul said, innocently.

Thurek laughed, "Either way, when you're done, Alexios, Amar, and I will be ready to hit the heart of the camp. We'll take what we can and meet back up with you and Sinar at the Moonside, agreed?"

Fadul nodded and stuck out his arm to which Thurek grasped by the forearm with his own hand.

"May the moons guide you home." Fadul said.

Thurek smiled and then replied, "And if they don't... May they at least guide me to the nearest tavern, with the freshest mead and the prettiest women."

Fadul smiled, then said "Good hunting, brother."

Thurek replied confidently, "My hunt is nothing but the best."

With that, Fadul made his way down the Eastern side of the ridge to meet up with Jo'Sinar.

* * *

><p>Jo'Sinar was a sixteen year old Khajiit, He was Suthay-raht ( a common breed amongst Khajiit, being the most similar to mankind). Being born under the singular light of a waning Secunda, Jo'Sinar was a dark shade of Brown with patches of gray along his coat. He was an excellent student and had one of the brightest young minds around. He was very fond of his latest invention, which was a mixture of nightshade, imp stool, ale, and a great many other things, of which yielded a terrible smelling gas that knocked even the strongest individuals out for half a day.<p>

Thurek made his way down the Western side of the ridge where he was to meet Alexios and Dar'Amar. Alexios and Amar were brothers, but not by blood. Foster parents raised them both. Their foster parents were Imperials who moved into Riverhold to escape the threat of war in Cyrodiil.

Alexios was an Argonian, and was a clever one at the young age of fourteen. He was an adept pickpocket and could probably steal the clothes off any mans back if he really wanted too. Alexios was a dark shade of greenish blue, a near purple that gave him a distinct look. Amar was a fifteen year old Khajiit, born under the Lunar Lattice like Jo'Sinar. Amar was a lighter brown with patches of light gray mixed into his coat. Amar was a clever pick master. From a common chest to a castle vault, he could unlock it with little to no trouble. He always carried around a special lock pick that always gave him "Fools luck", in the words of Thurek. Everyone suspected an enchantment on the Damn thing. He once broke into the Mane's private vaults and stole a heart stone necklace, very valuable. More so, the vault supposedly had one of the most complex lock systems in all of Tamriel. He had a scar down his face from a run in with one of the city guard while fleeing Cyrodiil after performing one of the biggest heists the Shades had ever performed. It was unfortunate, but it could have gone worse for him.

He and his brother had always been a devious duo, always causing trouble. Being poor in Torval was an unfortunate commonality among criminals. In One Hundred Eighty Five of the Fourth Era, the two brothers found themselves in a considerable amount of trouble. They had stolen over 3000 Septims worth of goods from the city of Corinth, Elsweyr, and were facing serious consequences. If it weren't for the Distinguished Arliton Juliant, a wealthy noble of Cyrodiil, the two boys would have been executed. Arliton and his wife Lucinia adopted them and paid off the boy's debts.

* * *

><p>The light of Masser, Nirn's largest moon, was blocked out by a Calvary of clouds, and the only light preventing complete darkness was the fire at the center of the Argonian camp. Thurek had timed the raid perfectly, and had gotten a little lucky. It was late into the night and the young group of boys had been watching the caravan for hours. The time had finally come for them to make their move.<p>

Fadul paced anxiously as Sinar worked at his traveling workstation. Fadul knew it was time to secure the first objective, distract the watchmen. There were three Orcs from what he had seen, they hadn't been anticipated unfortunately so Sinar was forced to improvise. Sinar proceeded to map out the plan for Fadul once more.

"Pay attention," Sinar snapped at Fadul, who was pacing around anxiously, "I've done my best to prepare a remedy for the size of an Orc, three at the most. I can't be sure since this is all so sudden." He handed Fadul a heavy ball, made of metal.

"Remember," he continued to say, "Once the fuse is lit, toss it in between the three of them while they're together. I've done my best to ensure a sizable radius which should be able to catch them all if you time it right. I hope that stone tossing helped your accuracy" Sinar said, without any confidence.

"A little more optimism from YOU would be much appreciated." Fadul said "Besides, we've been following this caravan for more than a week now, Gods damn me to the Deadlands if I'M the one to mess this up." he continued as he tossed Sinar's weapon around to get the feel, "I'll let you use me for your next experiment if I do, deal? Now, are you going to stand their watching the sand roll around or are you going to pack up all the gear?"

Sinar laughed and nodded towards Fadul and said, "Alright, calm down." and with that Sinar began to pack up.

Fadul headed into the camp and crept up alongside the Argonians pack of Guar. He poked his head from around one of the Guar's legs and looked on towards the camp fire. Two of the Orcs were talking by the campfire and the third was making his way over to the couple.

"Hoy there, Grolub." The third Orc shouted, "Grab me another one would you?"

"Right Ulgan," the Orc farthest left said, "One Flin, as cold as it comes in this forsaken desert." Grolub was a tall, dark green Orc. He had a massive body and a huge club strapped across the back of his Orichalcum armor.

Fadul thought to himself, "Thank Rajhin I'm not fighting him hand to hand...Ugly fool."

Ulgan walked over to Grolub and the last Orc, and they took up conversation. "So Korgak" Ulgan said," You still after that pretty one Sharamph from Clan Grazob? From what I hear, Clog is all over her like Grolub is his Flin."

Korgak, the last Orc, replied "Nay, Ulgan. We both agreed the Sujamma got the better of our heads that night. It was a great one though. She was a pretty little thing"

Ulgan said. "Oh Korgak, I can never tell if your a softy or a savage. You don't have any more of that tobacco, do you?" Ulgan turned to Grolub and asked.

"Sure, here you go" Grolub said and threw Ulgan the pouch.

With that, the conversation become more and more dull and Fadul deiced it was time to strike.

He lit the fuse to the device on fire, came out from behind the Guar pack, and tossed the device in between the party. The device burst silently and the heavy gas began to fill the lungs of the trio of Orcs. They were out cold within seconds. Fadul then drew from his magika reserves and created a ball of light that he shot over the ridge to where Thurek's group waited. After he launched the ball of light, Fadul ran back up the ridge to scan one last time from the distance. From there, he made his way down the ridge and off back to Sinar. He didn't like splitting up with Thurek and the others. But it was a group decision, so he reluctantly obliged. His job was done for the night; it was all up to the other three now.

* * *

><p>Thurek was beginning to wonder if something had gone terribly wrong on the other side. He knew the risks that were involved, especially with the fully-grown Orc guards; Fadul was putting a lot on the line. He had spoken to soon for not a moment later, Alexios spotted a ball of light from over the ridge. "Look!" he said, "that must be Fadul's work" the ball of light hovered over the group and then vanished.<p>

"Alright," Thurek said, "It's time. There are three tents and plenty of Guar saddle bags. Amar, you take the Guar. Alexios and I will sweep the tents and meet you at our rally point" he pointed towards the right side of the ridge "Let's make this quick and clean, we don't know for sure how long the Orcs will be out. Be as quick as the Clannfear and I'm sure we'll be fine." Thurek made ready his gear, as did the others, and they set forth with part two of the plan, the heist.

The party made its way down the slope of the ridge. They approached the camp and Amar immediately made off for the sleeping Guar huddled together and vanished into the center of the pack. Thurek and Alexios made finger signs, expressing which tents were whose. Alexios took the tent farthest away and Thurek started with the tent closest to them. Thurek carefully observed the tent before entering. He crouched down and entered slowly. There was only one Argonian in the tent. It was a pathetic sight. The Argonian was wearing a night gown and he reeked of Flin and Ashwine. There were bottles everywhere and a half eaten sweet roll on his lap as he lay sound asleep.

"How oafish you do look." Thurek laughed to himself as he checked the Argonians tent for riches. He found one small bag of Septims. By the weight, probably 300, no more. With that he scanned once more, then left the tent. He found Alexios waiting for him. Alexios had already swept the other two tents and had been waiting for Thurek. "I forget how quick you are sometimes." Thurek said.

"I can't help it. Now come on, let's get out of here." Alexios said. Just then, two Orcs appeared from behind the tents.

"And I told him that if my axe wasn't broken in two, I'd take the dull thing and shove it so far up his-" he was stopped short as the two parties came face to face, "Well, well, well… if it aint two little rats making off with the lizard's stuff."

The two boys continued to stare at the Orcs and Thurek slowly reached for his blade, "Not so fast there boy. If you value your life, you'd better put your hands up where we can see them and get down on your knees." The boys did as they were told, but Thurek gave Alexios a quick nudge and he understood.

"I'm sorry my good Orcs, but unfortunately, we have to get home. You see, we're a bit late for supper." Thurek said. On the final word, the boys picked up some sand and threw it right into the Orcs faces. The two Orcs staggered back and Thurek then jumped up and gave the Orc in front of him a swift kick in his tender region and then slammed a fist right into the ugly things jaw. Alexios took a golden statue he had stolen from one of the tents and bashed it across the other Orcs face.

"Nice Work," said Thurek holding his hand in pain, "That Orcs jaw was harder than rock." he continued.

With that, Thurek and Alexios ran back up the ridge and found Amar with an entire sack, filled to the brim with valuables.

"Quickly now, there are some very unhappy Orcs who would like to see us killed," Thurek said with haste. "I can't believe we missed spotting them."

"I wish you would have given me some warning, I can't carry all this!" Amar shouted in a panic.

There was no time and Thurek laughed, "Just give us some of it, we really must be off!"

So the three boys divided the spoils and hurried off in the direction of Riverhold. They had successfully raided the Argonian caravan and could finally go home.

* * *

><p>The party of Thurek, Alexios, and Amar, entered the Moonside Inn. The Inn was located near the entrance to the city of Riverhold and was Thurek's favorite place to meet. The Moonside always had a Roaring hearth fire that was a welcoming sight to any weary traveler. It always had the most refreshing drinks and brews, and the food was always delicious. Thurek's favorite, the Ash yam stew, which was imported directly from Morrowind, though he always asked for no Horker meat! The Bartender, and the owner of the Inn, was an old Khajiit by the name of Ri'Bassa. He had a long greyblack mane and wore spectacles for his old eyes. He was always cheery and told the best sort of stories about his adventures in the days of his prime, though they were all most likely made up. Then there was Aahin, the bartender's wife. She was the head cook and she always gave the best advice whenever it was needed. She was always calm and kind hearted, even when the time called for more than her usual patience. She always seemed to know how to help which was great for Thurek's group of troubled friends. Finally, there was "Ereld the magnificent", he was a bard. However comical his title was, he and his group always played wonderful music for the tavern and could always liven up the place when it was dreary.

Thurek spotted Fadul and Sinar at a far table close to the fire. They were just opening a bottle of Sugar-mead as the other three walked up and grabbed seats. Fadul jumped up in relief at the return of his friends.

"Well, what happened? You're late, don't deny it." Fadul asked impatiently.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, and plenty to sift through in the morning, that's for sure." said Thurek, happily.

They all laughed, let their worries go, and shared the rest of the night with high spirits and in plentiful reward.


	3. Chapter Two: An Elven Conspiracy

**Chapter Two: An Elven Conspiracy**

* * *

><p>Thurek woke to the thick smell and hissing sound of meat grilling on a pan. He opened his eyes, and not to his surprise, found himself laying on several sacks of flour in a back corner of the Moonside's kitchen. He sat up with a heavy grunt and looked around for a minute.<p>

The kitchen wasn't busy so he figured it mustn't be lunch yet. Sasha was hard at work dishing out orders to several cooks scurrying around in the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing with that salt?" Sasha shouted from across the kitchen, "I specifically told you that the Apple Cabbage stew does not need any more salt. And where are my Sandcrab Legs? They should have been boiling hours ago."

Sasha was too busy to notice Thurek thoroughly enjoying her yell at the nervous cooks. A bell began to toll from outside, signalling high noon.

"I'd better get home." Thurek said to himself and left the Moonside without interrupting Sasha.

Thurek made his way out of the Moonside and onto the already busy roads of Riverhold. Booming with trade, commerce, and a good many foreign folk, it wasn't exactly an ideal place to be during the middle of the day. Thurek brushed past dozens of stalls, stores and merchants. Most of whom were shouting and yelling at others to come and see their wares. But Thurek had no time for their petty mockery, he HAD to get home before father, who was expected to be home anytime today!

Thurek half ran all the way home. He reached the estate and walked through the main gate, down the dirt path, past the little garden on his right, and in through the front door of the great house he called home. If looking off to the left of Riverhold, given the viewer was looking at Riverhold from the forward Gatehouse of the city, one could see the Holgruf Estate sitting tall in the sky, as if it were watching over the city. The Holgruf Estate was indeed set high atop the hills and trees that swept across northern Riverhold, isolated from the rest of the city. It wasn't as high up as the Riverhold Palace but it was up there still, signifying his "noble" status and wealth.

Thurek entered the estate and went straight up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room second door on the left. He then slipped out of the boots and leather armor he'd been wearing for the raid and examined them. "Full of sand again. Not that I should have expected anything else." He said to himself.

"Scratched up, worn, smells terrible, yet you insist on wearing it. True love if I've ever seen it." came a crisp voice from behind Thurek. Thurek turned around to find standing in the doorway of his room, his father.

"Father!" Exclaimed Thurek loudly. He rushed forward and embraced him, Thurek continued, "Luck comes in many forms dear father, mine just happiness to come from old leather armor."

"Indeed" said Sulinius, happily, "It's good to see you, my son. It's been two weeks, has it not?"

"Indeed, father." Thurek said, "But business is business, right?"

"It feels like a lifetime to me." Sulinius said with a distant tone, as he gazed out of Thurek's bedroom's window. He snapped back to and then said, "And what's this you say about business? What do you know of business? And don't tell me that ring of rampant rascals you're apart of is business." Sulinius stated, with a grin of course.

"But father," Thurek began to boast, "Surely you know that us rascals, have a few feats under our belts? I might say we've done some good in this world."

"Perhaps that is true," Sulinius sighed, "I just wish you weren't so reckless in every waking moment of your life."

"I can't help it," Thurek shrugged, "I'm a Nord living in an exotically thrilling country."

"Point well taken." Sulinius replied, "And you are right Thurek, you boys have done some good things, charitable things too. We won't mention all of the trouble you've managed to get into. But I know your mother would be proud of you. She always used to say you'd turn out the way you are, of course I never believed her. Perhaps this is your mother's way of reminding me that she's always right."

Sulinius laughed, and for a moment, stared at his son with pride. He'd had grown up too fast, but had been everything he'd hoped; even after the death of his wife. Thurek had brought a distinguishable honor to the Holgruf name, but he feared that the older Thurek became, the more reckless he would become. But he shrugged those thoughts off and went on to say,

"Wash up, hmm. Supper will be ready in a few hours. I'm going to check on your brother. Kasha is making a particularly, wonderful smelling meal if I may say so." Sulinius said and he let himself out of Thurek's room.

* * *

><p>Kasha was the head maid of the estate and happened to be an incredible cook. She was an elderly Khajiit and had been through many rough years in Elsweyr. She was terminally ill with a rare disease and was in the last years of her life; Sulinius only hoped that her time with them would bring her peace.<p>

Thurek spent he next several hours cleaning up and stowing away the goods he'd acquired the night before, in a chest hidden under his bed.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to sort through you." Thurek said happily to the inanimate chest of stolen goods, as he patted it on the lid.. He then headed down stairs and into the dinning hall.

Sulinius and Roggvar, Thurek's younger brother, were already eating.

"Thurek!" Roggvar shouted, as he saw Thurek come into the dining hall, "It's so good to see you agai-"

Thurek stopped him short by glaring him down. His father was supposed to think he'd been home the past two weeks!

"My dear Roggvar, it's only been a day. I was right down the road for Talos sake." Thurek said with ease. He'd learned to be quick on his feet during conversation.

"I know" Roggvar said nervously, completely forgetting Thurek's instructions from two weeks ago,"Still good to see my brother, though."

"It is indeed," Sulinius said, half suspiciously, half playfully, while causally taking a sip from a silver goblet.

Thurek sat down and rolled his eyes. He knew that wouldn't be the end of it, but figured he'd enjoy the meal anyways.

* * *

><p>The Holgruf family was deep into supper when Sulinius struck up conversation.<p>

"So, Thurek" Sulinius began, "What's the good word while I've been away? Any news from the West?"

Thurek knew his father was trying to smoke him out. Thank Talos Thurek had caught up on the recent events while he was at the Moonside last night!

"Okay father, I'll play your game." Thurek thought to himself.

"Quite a lot has happened in your absence." Thurek continued, "For one, the Traders of Tamriel convention has been very successful, from what I've heard. There have been a number of interested investors in Elsweyrian product, but I can't confirm anything. Concerning the West, well… I'll say it is quieter along the western road than usual. Ri'Bassa told me last night that some Altmer passed through not five days ago. Heading to Morrowind, he said. He says the Dominion is up to something, troubling times for Tamriel and that we best watch ourselves in the near future. But Ri'Bassa is an old cat, I'm sure he's just still paranoid from the Great War."

Thurek took a gulp of water before continuing, noticing his father's emotionless expression.

"On another topic, the priestesses have declared the shrine of the fallen Warriors completed and open to the public. It's most grand, you should really stop by. Other than that, all is calm here, as usual."

"Hmmm," Sulinius grunted, in an almost satisfactory tone, "Very good, I suppose. I'm glad all is well."

Thurek knew he wasn't in the clear yet.

"And how about you Roggvar? Anything noteworthy happen to you these past few weeks? How's the little Winker doing?"

Winker was the name of Roggvar's Glyptodon (a type of armadillo found in the Ne'Quin-al desert in Elsweyr). Roggvar found him in the market place after butcher Sam, short for Samar'doju, sliced up the poor things eye for trying to snatch up a piece of meat; hence the name Winker.

"He's quite well, eating a lot more now, though."

"Good, very good." said Sulinius, "We'll make sure to stock up on more nutritious foods for him, then."

The three finished supper in an undisturbed silence. Roggvar finished first, quickly one might add, and hurried out of the dining hall. Just as Thurek had finished and was about to get up to leave, Sulinius broke the silence.

"So... where have the Shades been this time?" He asked, obviously irritated at Thurek.

Thurek avoided eye contact with his father. For all of Thurek's intellect, he knew his father was more clever.

"The Nightshade's growing nicely outside, don't you think?" Thurek said in a desperate attempt at deflecting the question.

"Don't play ME the fool, Thurek. You may have influence over your brother and friends, but I am in fact your father. That title alone makes me suspicious of you, especially since it IS you that's always trying to deceive me."

"What do you want me to say?" Thurek said angrily.

"I want you to tell me the truth for once." he said, obviously tired of Thurek taking advantage of him.

"Fine!" Thurek said, angry at being caught in his lie, "But you won't like it, I promise."

"Try me" Sulinius said.

Thurek was trying to figure out a way to start the tale.

"The day after you left for Cyrodiil, the Shades left for Argonia and-" Thurek was stopped short.

"Argonia!" Sulinius shouted. He then took a deep breath and proceed to say, in a normal tone, "Do you realize how dangerous the Black Marsh is now a days? Did you even consider the possibility that you children could be taken? Or worse? The underground slave trade is thriving in that region. Do I even have to remind you about the number of people who have been taken from this city alone? How could you be so foolish, Thurek?"

"I'm not a child!" Thurek argued, "Besides, Fadul and I know how to take care of ourselves and the others, we've proved that time and time again. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Sulinius nodded his head in a distasteful manner, knowing his son had a point, "Continue then"

"Long story short, we followed an Argonian Caravan to King's walk last night where we did our business and came home safe and sound, as usual." Thurek replied.

"As usual?" Sulinius disagreed.

"They were up to no good." Thurek yelled, "Most of their valuables were fenced anyways. Everything went fine father. We had one minor run in with some Orcs but I handled it with the up most professionalism. I kicked him in his cock and gave him a right hook that only I do best. Problem solved, everyone's happy."

Sulinius couldn't help but laugh at this as he said "Well, it was still foolish. You must, absolutely must, tell me when you're going to do something like this."

"But you wouldn't approve." Thurek said.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, that hasn't seemed to stop you before now has it?" Sulinius said, "My point is, Ri'Bassa was right. Times are troubling in Tamriel. I don't want to lose you in the chaos. Things may seem lively and well out on the front porch, but it won't stay that way very long, I guarantee you. I need you to promise me, that no matter what, you'll be more careful and more open with me. It is imperative; for me and for you, alright?"

Thurek saw something in his father's eyes but he couldn't place it. Fear perhaps? What was his father afraid of? What's troubling in Tamriel? He held his questions and responded by saying, "I promise, father."

"Good" Sulinius said as he stretched his arms and yawned. "However, your disobedience to me will not go unpunished."

Thurek whined, "Oh come now father, I thought this was good and behind us."

"Consequences are like shadows, my son." Sulinius said, "They will follow you and your actions where ever you may go. They will always be there, even if you cannot see them. Remember that as you indulge in more of your adventures. Anyways, your punishment will be dishes tonight and you will be restricted to the estate grounds tomorrow. You will also help Kasha with cleaning and supper tomorrow. We are having guests over and everything needs to be in order. Also, do not think I have forgotten the study cases I assigned to you before I left. I expect well written entries on the history and progression of the Dunmer Tribunal by Fredas and a report on three of the five great Dunmer Houses by the following Mourndas."

Thurek had completely forgotten and muttered a few nasty words under his breath then said, "Yes, father."

"Good... now off to the kitchen." Sulinius said happily.

Thurek went to the kitchen and performed his punishment well. After he was done he shrugged off to bed and slept the night away, not eager for the long day head of him.

"At least father's having guests" Thurek thought to himself.

Whenever Thurek's father had guests, they were always the best of company. He wondered who would be in attendance for such an unexpected dinner party? No matter, he knew there would be conversation deep into the night, revealing all sorts of amazing secrets. So with that thought in mind, Thurek got to bed well enough.

* * *

><p>Thurek worked hard the following day. He helped Kasha clean up the Estate, especially the dining hall and his father's study, which was where most of the party would convene for the night. Thurek then worked through the afternoon to complete his research assignments.<p>

In the late afternoon, he was finished with all his tasks and went out for a walk to get some fresh air. He walked through the front gate and looked out across Riverhold. It was a calm Turdas afternoon. Most of the market traders and workers were done for the day and enjoying the rest of the day off. Thurek was deep in thought, reflecting on his father's words the night before. He desperately wanted to know what his father meant by "troubling times". Could it be something to do with the Altmer he'd heard so much about?

In Truth, Thurek had never met any Thalmor or Aldmeri Dominion agents in all his travels. He had heard much about them from war stories and history books but never had he encountered one. Riverhold wasn't a place for Thalmor to loiter about, since they had more pressing matters to attend to elsewhere. Not to mention Elves were not particularly loved by the Khajiit!

Thurek's thoughts were cut off when all of a sudden Fadul popped up next to him and made him jump back.

"My friend" Fadul said, "We missed your company yesterday, and you missed our meeting this morning."

"I know Fadul, I'm sorry" Thurek said, "Father picked it out of me about not being here the past two weeks, I was held hostage at home all day as my punishment."

"It's quite alright my friend, we didn't talk about much except possible next targets and spoils from the other night, so the usual" said Fadul.

Thurek had tuned out his friend as he starred out across the city

"Is something troubling you? You seem distant." said Fadul.

"It's nothing Fadul, really. My father's hosting a party tonight. You know how those go. Guests who'll have much to talk about. I'm just eager, that's all."

"All right then Thurek, I will take my leave. Come find me in the morning with news from tonight."

"I will, I promise" Thurek said.

Fadul strode back down the path and out of sight. Thurek walked back to his home and stayed on the porch for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to creep out of sight, Thurek was awoken abruptly in the chair he'd fallen asleep in, by the sound of footsteps approaching.<p>

"What time is it?" Thurek said to himself as he scratched his head groggily.

"Hello there Thurek, you are looking much older than when I last saw you." came a cheerful voice from in front of Thurek.

Thurek looked up to see none other than his father's dear friend, Edgar Dening.

Edgar, a Breton, had always been one of father's closest friends. They studied together in High Rock and had been very close ever since. Edgar was from North Point, High Rock. Like Sulinius, Edgar was a businessman. He started a trading company that shipped across the northern and western coasts of Tamriel, and after acquiring great wealth, had since been a key figure in the political and economical scopes of High Rock. Edgar was 5 foot 8 or so and had short Brown hair. He always wore stylish clothes from Cyrodiil, even though they did not suit him well.

"Good evening, Sir Dening. It seems you're the first to arrive tonight." Thurek said, groggily.

"Please, you make me feel old. Call me Edgar" Edgar said, smiling.

"Very well Sir Den… I mean Edgar" Thurek quickly corrected.

"I'm very sorry about your mother Thurek, truly. I wanted to make it here for the funeral but the circumstances were not well nine years ago, you must understand. Madanach and his ties to my rivals trading company, well, I couldn't possibly hope to travel south without running into some of your… More aggressive kin. The Reachmen really stirred up a mess for me, let me tell you."

"It's quite alright Edgar, my father understands, and I was only eight."

"My, you have grown up. I can still remember when you scaled the walls of my home trying to catch that swallow. You got all the way up and it flew off as you reached out to grab it. Took us hours to get you down because you wouldn't stop crying. But, best not dwell too long on the past, especially with the state of future matters."

"What do you mean, Edgar?" Thurek asked, curiously.

"That's a discussion for later, hmm? If you can wait a bit longer. Well, I would like to see Kasha, so I'll leave you to watch the door then?"

Thurek nodded.

"That's a good lad," Edgar said cheerfully.

"Waiting seems to be the only thing I do these days." Thurek muttered to himself.

One by one, guests began to arrive.

Cirandien Bierey, a Redguard, arrived next. Cirandien was Sulinius's major contact in the Province of Hammerfell. He was from Skaven and was a loyal friend to Thurek's father. He kept Sulinius informed, during both good times and bad. He also exchanged Hammerfell goods for Elsweyrian goods and information with Sulinius. Cirandien was about the same height as Edgar with short black hair and a burn across his left check, from the unrest in his country.

With Cirandien, traveled an Orc by the name of Bagrash Gro-Ghorr. Bagrash was a towering figure. He was about 6 foot 5 and was a real heavy weight. He hailed from an Orcish Stronghold just south of Orsinium. He was, entirely, a dangerous warrior who knew and helped the Holgruf family for many years. Bagrash had saved Sulinius from a bandit attack as Sulinius traveled into High Rock years before Thurek's birth. Sulinius owed Bagrash a debt and Bagrash kept him to it. Sulinius used his resources and wealth to help Bagrash's clan, clan Ghorr, become a more dominant presence in Orsinium. After Bagrash's father, Chieftain Gro-Ghorr, passed away, Bagrash became the Chieftain of the stronghold, bringing an end to the debt that Sulinius owed him. In light of those events, Bagrash and Sulinius's became quite very good friends. Bagrash became Sulinius's most important asset in the Western Reach and Bagrash even acted as Sulinius's personal escort whenever Sulinius visited High Rock. Needless to say, they've been close friends ever since.

The two approached Thurek on the porch.

"By Trinimac AND Malacath!" exclaimed Bagrash, "Look at how big he's gotten, could have sworn you were your father." Bagrash said wildly.

"Bags!" Thurek exclaimed, "It's wonderful to see you again. After all, you still owe me for that business last year, don't forget like last time."

"I almost forgot about that, remind me later and I'll pay you back double, Chieftain's honor." Bagrash said, placing his right fist over his chest.

"Fair enough" Thurek said with a grin, "As for you Sir Bierey, I do believe you owe me 50 Septims for that fighting bet two year ago, I haven't forgotten that either"

"If there's one thing I've learned about Nords over the years, it's that they like to fight and they like to earn Septims doing it." said Cirandien.

"HA, that's the good life Bierey, don't forget it." said Bagrash, "This one would have made a fine Ghorr Warrior, I swear it."

"Thanks Bags." said Thurek, "Anyways, Edgar is inside if you want to go find him. I think he's in the kitchen with Kasha."

"Old Edgar's here already? That little Scamp, I think I'll go surprise him. That'll teach him not to spook an Orc on his aging day. Oh Edgar..." shouted Bagrash, as he barged through the front door.

"Well Thurek, I'm just glad I was able to make it out of Hammerfell, with all the unrest." said Cirandien, "I'll be sure to pay up at some point tonight, I should go make sure Edgar isn't torn to pieces before the drinking begins." said Cirandien, who then hurried through the front door to find the others.

Over the next hour, four more guests showed up. Two Imperials, by the names of Septerius Fulwine and Manuel Virtorius, respectively. They were not brothers but had grown up in Bravil, Cyrodiil, together. Both had fought in the Great War. Septerius was a swordsman who fought on the front lines as a commanding officer. Manuel was a strategist who had a part in some of the Imperials most notorious victories, like the victory at the Battle of the Red Ring. Both were close friends with Sulinius and the Holgruf family. After all, the three families had been close ever since the three men were just boys in fact. It seemed fitting that they stand with each other now, even after all the hard times.

Two more guests arrived together, a Dunmer and a Khajiit. The Dunmer, was Favadas of House Redoran. Favadas was one of Sulinius's most important allies in Morrowind, and a trusted family friend. Favadas held an important position in House Redoran. He was a Captain of the Guard within the ranks of House Redoran's forces. He also attended most of House Redoran's high council meetings in Blacklight, granting him access to otherwise unobtainable knowledge. He always kept Sulinius informed of most activities occurring within Morrowind. In exchange, Sulinius traded Nightshade to House Redoran who used the herb to make special potions to fend off the ash spawn.

The Khajiit hailed from Torval. His name was Joshmed, and he was a very good friend to the Mane of Elsweyr. He was a military combatant and adviser who held council with the Mane, acting as sort of a buffer between the religious Elsweyr and the brute force of the Khajiit clans. He knew Sulinius through his reputation in Riverhold. Joshmed was raised in Riverhold and was in town often, more often than not to meet with Sulinius directly to talk about Riverhold affairs.

"Greetings, Thurek." Favadas said honorably.

"You aren't addressing the Emperor, this one thinks you should know." Joshmed joked.

"Don't start with me, Joshie!" Favadas retorted, "Not after drinking all my Sujamma on the way here!"

"Joshmed was thirsty." Joshmed replied, "If you did not want Joshmed to drink, perhaps you should not have fallen asleep in the carriage with Joshmed."

Thurek laughed as the two continued bickering into the house.

All the guests had arrived and were joined by Thurek, Roggvar, and Sulinius in the dining hall. Kasha and the other housemaids had begun to serve dinner and all was cheerful in the Holgruf dining hall.

* * *

><p>Diner was quite extravagant. The meal was splendid and the talking, laughing, and of course drinking, was all done in high spirits.<p>

After dinner was well over, and a few meads and such drinks were drunk, Sulinius stood up and called for attention.

"My dear friends," Sulinius started, "I am truly honored to host you all in my home tonight. It has been a very long time since we all conjoined for a feast, and council. The Great War certainly took its toll on us, some more than others. But now, the Great War is over and we are left to lick the wounds in the dawning of a new century. I am most pleased that you all made it safely and I am very eager to begin our council. So if we would all make our way to my study, we may begin. Bring as much of the wine and mead as you see fit."

The party laughed as they all got up and made their way to the study. Thurek hurried on ahead into the study and made sure all the lamps were lit and the fire was burning in the hearth. Thurek took up a spot in a corner of the room so as to not be intruding.

"Not all of us made it, you know." Septerius said as he entered the study first, taking a seat in a chair across from the study's entrance. One by one the others entered and took spots around the room. All eyes turned to Septerius.

"I am aware of this Septerius," said Sulinius who sat down at his desk, "However, I am afraid I haven't heard from our missing friend. He hasn't returned any letters and I, unfortunately, have no news of his whereabouts. But he is a busy, and most secretive man, as he should be. There is much to deal with in Skyrim as of present, so I'm not surprised by his absence."

"I don't want to be the one to say what we're all thinking, but may I be so bold to suggest that perhaps his loyalty has been compromised. After all, he was a prisoner to the Thalmor for several years, who knows what they did to him." said Septerius, "I mean to say, none of us have heard from him, directly, in several years. Not since the last time we held council like this. And we all know what happened after that."

"An unfortunate loss, but it was not of his doing. Rikar was a fool to slander the Dominion in public like that. It grieves me, but he brought it on himself."

"How his Rikar doing anyways?" said Manuel.

"Still rotting away in the Lillandril Prisons," Sulinius sighed, "He's set to be released some time in the coming year, so I'm sure we'll be hearing from him soon enough."

"But you cannot deny the suspicious nature of what happened. Is it not our place to question his loyalty?" Septerius replied.

Just as Sulinius was about to answer the question, a deep, strong voice came from the shadows surrounding the entryway to the study.

"If there is one thing that a Nord is above all else, Septerius" said the deep voice, "that would be unquestionably loyal. Even if his loyalties went against the Gods he honored, he is loyal to his final breath. Loyalty… that is something the Empire has yet to learn, I'm afraid."

Out of the darkness came a Nordic man, he bore a thick fur cloak and carried a war axe on his waist. He had a beard and long braided hair, both a dirty blonde color. His stance was confident, but elegant at the same time. His gaze tore into the eyes and soul of a very ill-colored Septerius.

Ulfric Stormcloak was the spitting image of a Nord. He was the Jarl of Windhelm, the great City of Kings in Eastern Skyrim. Ulfric had come to know Sulinius because Sulinius had relatives who lived in the Eastmarch and was a frequent visitor to his native home of Skyrim. Over the years, Sulinius and Ulfric developed a close friendship. Ulfric had also served in the Great War with Septerius and Manuel.

"Ulfric," delightfully said Sulinius, "I did not think you would be here tonight. It is very good to see you my dear friend. Come, sit and have some mead, it's the kind I know you like. We were just about to begin our discussion for the evening.

Ulfric and Septerius shared a few more seconds of uninterrupted starring before Ulfric let up a smile.

"You should see your face Septerius, one might have thought you had seen a ghost or something." Said Ulfric playfully, "Then again, I do strike fear into the hearts of men; so it is to be expected." Ulfric said.

Ulfric let out his arms to embrace a still startled Septerius who had thought his head would be separated from his body by now.

"The great Praefect Fulwine, still frightened by big, scary Ulfric." laughed Ulfric.

"Of course not, "Septerius shouted, but then sighed and unwillingly accepted Ulfric's embrace, "And it's it is Tribune now. I was promoted two years ago." Septerius corrected.

"Of course you were, you Imperial puppy. Now ease up and pour us some mead." Ulfric said. He then turned around to the rest of the company and continued,

"It is good to see all of you again, it has been far too many years, I agree. But it has been a difficult twenty years. The Aldmeri Dominion has a firmer grip than ever on the Empire and they're becoming more of a problem in Skyrim than I was led on to believe by the Empire. It hasn't been easy since Markarth, and the loss of my father. I am not safe to travel or to send word of my dealings, to anyone. It was risky enough coming here tonight. The Dominion would rather I stay in Skyrim, far away from anyone else, but I will fight the treaty of cowards till I breathe my last breath. Skyrim is the only hope there is for free men. The Empire has become soft and will not face the Dominion head on."

"Ulfric" said Manuel, "Trust me when I say, that the Empire doesn't like that the treaty gives the Dominion inexhaustible, executive powers. However, the Empire cannot claim to allow Skyrim free reign in the worship of Talos, not anymore. You are right, we cannot instigate another war, and we are still too weak from the last one. I know the Concordat isn't something we wish to follow but we have no choice. The Aldmeri Dominion is too powerful. Please Ulfric, listen to reason. Don't fight them, rebellion isn't a solution. Our time will come again, but you cannot do it alone. The path you are leading Skyrim down will end in devastation, to both Men and Mer alike. The Aldmeri Dominion will demand that the Imperial Legion step in and fight if you break the treaty, and the Empire will respond. It will be men against men, exactly what they want."

"Manuel, I hearken to what you say." Ulfric responded, " Sort of. For I cannot sit idly by while I watch as my people are forced to give up their way of life just because some High-all-mighty Elves say so. They discredit the God my people worship, they disgrace Talos himself, and I would not do that for all the gold in the Imperial vaults. If the Empire does not join Skyrim then it will stand against Skyrim, and will be treated as such. Forgive me Manuel, but the this is past your ability to control. I will fight for my people, and my Gods, all nine of them, no matter the cost. It is important, more so than keeping the peace with those damned High Elves. The Dominion has overstepped its boundaries, and not just in banning Talos worship."

Ulfric looked over to Cirandien,

"Cirandien, you know better than all of them just how brutal the Dominion is, tell them." he said in a raised manner.

Edgar spoke up, "Ulfric, we all know the pain you face with all that has, and is happening. We've all had pain during and after the war to endure. You must understand that the disposition between Men and Mer is very fragile at the moment. Another war would bring total destruction to Tamriel. Your motives reflect those of a vengeful child. You must think of the lives at risk in your foolish rebellion talk. It's already been stated that the Empire will not help you. Where will you look for aid? To the Argonians? The Khajiit? The Argonians are a lone race. They offer no help to anyone and only care for themselves. The Khajiit clans would sooner fight each other than join together. What about the Dunmer? Hmm? They've never recovered from their own domestic issues. The Ash Spawn and Argonians are more than enough trouble for them as it is. They cannot afford to fight the Aldmeri Dominion, let alone join together as a single country.

Favadas then chimed in, "Edgar, I know you mean well, but let me speak on behalf of the Dunmer, if you wouldn't mind."

Edgar returned to his seat as he had been pacing during his whole speech.

Favadas continued, "The fact of the matter is, that the Dunmer would have little to offer if there was to be a rebellion. The Dominion has never really been a threat to us. As Edgar has stated, the Ash Spawn are a very big threat in northern Morrowind while the Argonians continue to give us trouble in the south. You of course know the stance of House Redoran. Our primary concern is persevering our land and our mining settlement on the Island of Solstheim. That includes fending off the Ash Spawn. Disregarding the economic situation in Morrowind, aiding men against the Dominion would be near impossible for us, and that's largely due to the split in council between the Great Houses. House Hlaalu seems to think that the main concern of Morrowind is to concentrate on the economy, exclusively. They would rather we seal off our borders and target the issues one at a time, isolating ourselves from the outside world as well. Unfortunately, that puts House Redoran and Hlaalu at a difference, as House Redoran firmly relies on outside trade. This split could have been different if House Telvanni would just pick a side, as they would undoubtedly side with House Redoran. But they're so concentrated on their own practices that they're practically excluded from anything that has to do with helping the province. Let's not even mention the other two houses, House Dres and House Indoril. Though it is true they may despise Imperial law, they have little to offer anyways. House Indoril has no gold to spend so it would be pointless to include them in anything. Even so, their strong religious ties prevent them from fighting anyways. As for House Dres, well, they're far to corrupt and couldn't function in a rebellion; they'd only make it worse. They have far too many dealings with Argonia. Believe me, you don't want to involve yourselves in the slave trade if you can avoid it, nasty business. Anyways, that is where Morrowind stands as of now. I hope that may be of some use to someone. I believe I've spoken for too long. And should another war break out, you may take comfort in knowing that House Redoran will do its part. For we Dunmer live long lives, and remember the alliances of old. And besides, House Redoran owes Ulfric Stormcloak a debt for taking in our refugees from those many years ago."

"You are an honorable Mer, Favadas, please accept my gratitude on behalf House Redoran. See, I bow my head to your House's honor. Your hearts burn with the common sense and justice, it seems that everyone else lacks!"

Sulinius spoke up, "Thank you, Favadas. Your insight is much appreciated. Ulfric, do control yourself. Ah, Cirandien, you have something to say?"

Cirandien spoke, "There is not much to tell that you don't know already. I could sit here all night and tell you about the brutality of the Dominion. I could tell you about the countless prisoners they've taken, whom were never seen again. I could tell you about the raids, and the burnings, and killings. I could tell you how hard it is to feed a family let alone an entire country of people when the Dominion has destroyed what we once had." he said, coldly, "But I could also tell you that rebellion is our greatest ally at the moment. We've come very far from whence it first started. If you won't listen to Ulfric then listen to me. My people have fought, they've succeeded. To have you all sit here and tell me it's not worth the effort is most troubling on my heart. Especially when I've watched countless men, women, and children I know die before the Dominions warriors, friends and family alike. That's all I can say about it." Cirandien said, then got up from his chair and left the study.

"Cirandien?" Edgar shouted out to him, "Well I guess we were a bit too harsh on the topic."

"But it is the truth." said Manuel.

There was a pause everyone collected their thoughts. Bagrash decided it was his turn to speak.

"I didn't want to be the one to spoil this rebellion talk, but-" Bagrash was cut short.

"It is more than just talk." Ulfric stated.

"Be that as it may, Ulfric, we didn't gather here tonight to talk about the Thalmor and rebellion!" Bagrash raised his voice, "We gathered to discuss a much more severe threat, one that must be resolved, immediately if possible."

"I'm afraid Bagrash is right," said Sulinius, "We are all aware, or should be aware, of our newest threat."

"So it's true," said Manuel, "I didn't know what to make of it when you sent me the information. Septerius and I went over the details for many hours. Sulinius? You do realize that it's been some years since those darker times, don't you?"

"Over a thousand years, yes I am aware. It pre-dates the Oblivion Crisis. But the evidence is quite clear, if you look deep enough. There is no mistake. The Thalmor know about this. I believe the two factions are entangled in a sort of cold war as we speak. The Thalmor will wish to suppress this issue very quickly, but I don't know how. The Thalmor cannot hope to fight off such a power, assuming the reports are correct."

"I too find it hard to believe, even with your report in hand." Said Favadas, "This is beyond the point of reason."

"Why would it be a lie Favadas? What would anyone have to gain?" said Edgar.

"Favadas is right. The idea of its return is unquestionably unlikely." stated Septerius.

"Have we forgotten by whom you received this information? Edgar?" said Ulfric suspiciously. Edgar didn't answer. He continued, "A spy amongst the Thalmor gave that report to you. How are we to know that this information wasn't leaked on purpose? Perhaps to strike fear and confusion amongst us so that we may chase false rumors while they prepare for something bigger."

"It is possible, Ulfric," stated Sulinius, "However, we must assume the reports are even the slightest bit accurate. Therefore, we must continue to look into this matter. It is of grave importance."

"We don't have time to run around chasing rumors when we could be fighting back against the Thalmor!" Shouted Ulfric.

At this point the party erupted into a full-scale argument. Thurek had been sitting quietly in the corner during the entire conversation, trying to make sense of what was going on. He hadn't the faintest idea of what they were talking about. All he knew was that something, or someone was creating problems for the Thalmor. That meant bad news for the rest of everyone else, apparently. He had many questions but before he could speak up, Sulinius did,

"Enough!" shouted Sulinius, "This is ridiculous. Can't we talk in peace? None of us know exactly what is going on, but what we do know is that the Thalmor are hiding something from the rest of us, and we need to figure out what. It may be a mistake but we can't take the risk that the Thalmor may gain some advantage over the rest of us, we need to keep the playing field level if we ever want to be free of them. Now, as far as we know, our contact in Alinor has gone dark. We are still missing some very crucial information, information she failed to deliver before she went missing. Whether or not we believe the rumors, suspicion is high, and time is against us. Does anyone else have anything to say before I continue?"

"This one thinks you've made no mistake." Joshmed finally spoke up. There was a long pause. He then continued, "The enemy is very secretive in their dealings. This one's position in Torval grants him unrestricted access to otherwise forbidden public knowledge. Before this one continues, he must address the fact that everything he is about to share only worsens the issue at hand." Joshmed took a sip from his glass before continuing. "This one will start by dissolving any doubts. First and foremost, the rumor are true. The resurgence is steady and is growing more powerful each day it is allowed to do so."

Thurek finally spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt Joshmed, but what in Oblivion is _IT_?"

"The Cult of Suns, Thurek. Now no more questions. I promise I'll answer them later." said Sulinius.

"Correct," said Joshmed, "The Cult of Suns is once again on the rise. However, the Thalmor are in their way, and that is because they both seek the same thing. You see, the Thalmor have been sending search parties across Tamriel to find magical artifacts that may come to have some use in any future wars. There latest search is for an artifact unknown to this one, but is said to contain the destructive power of a thousand dying stars. And it just so happens that both the Thalmor and the Suns want it for their own purposes. But this artifact has been lost for ages, so the rumors go. It's origin is unknown. Joshmed knows this, because Thalmor came to Torval several weeks ago looking for answers. They spoke of an ancient temple that might be buried somewhere in the deserts of Elsweyr. A temple that is said to hold the artifact. They seemed to think the Mane might know where Temple was. From what it sounds like, the Thalmor are in a race to find this place. As this one said, he does not know the details surrounding the temple, but whatever lies inside, obviously means a great deal to someone. Whatever it is, it is powerful enough to cause this stir. Either way, this one thinks you should thank the gods, that they did not find what they were looking for."

"This is most unsettling news." said Manuel, "It's a rat race between two enemies. Thankfully they did not find the temple, or whatever it is they want. But still, I can't decide which one I would rather see with a powerful weapon of a thousand dying suns, as you say. The best of two evils, something must be done!"

"What can be done?" said Bagrash, "We can't fight both the Thalmor and the Cult of Suns!"

"Well, we can't just sit by and let this happen!" said Manuel, "We cannot be expected to be pawns of whoever wants to control us, its madness." Manuel shot out of his chair to pour himself for mead, "The Empire is at less than half its strength from when it took on the Dominion in the War. We have no military strength and what little men we have are being used to renew resources that were all used up in the War!"

"I'm afraid this is a matter that must be dealt with before armies have to be called out for battle." said Sulinius bitterly.

The room grew quiet as everyone collected their thoughts and ideas. Thurek had been sitting in awe just thinking about what could possibly be in the temple Joshmed spoke of. A weapon with the power of a thousand dying suns?! What kind of weapon could harness such power?!

Sulinius broke the silence, "Alas, it is late and I am sure you're all quite tired. We will retire for the night and meet again in the morning. My house aides will show you to your quarters. Good night my friends."

The party of men moved from their positions and did a quick stretch. Septerius and Manuel, however, decided to head out to the porch to smoke some tobacco. Thurek knew from experience that these men hadn't had their fill of gossip just yet. He decided to follow them and find out what they had to say.

As Thurek began to leave, his father intercepted him.

"Going out so late son?" Sulinius began.

"Thought I might take a walk down to the Shrine, you know, to think about everything from tonight." Thurek slyly said.

"I'm afraid you're still restricted to the house son." Sulinius said.

Thurek looked at his father in disgust.

"Come now Thurek, there will be plenty of time tomorrow to visit the Shrine. For now though, off to bed." Sulinius finished then walked off.

* * *

><p>Thurek went up to his quarters and sat on his bed for a bit, thinking. Shortly after a noise came from the entrance to his room. Thurek looked over and found Ulfric Stormcloak walking in. He paused, looked around and walked up to the table where Thurek kept his gear.<p>

"I see you're making good use of this leather I sent you." Ulfric said, but in a quieter tone.

"It's seen its fair share of excitement." Thurek responded, cautiously, as Ulfric was a mysterious man.

Ulfric let out a faint laugh, and then turned around and walked over to Thurek's window and stared out.

"You know," Ulfric began, "When Sulinius named me your Godfather, I was unsure what that title was supposed to mean. After all, you live so far away from Skyrim, it is as if you were never really a Nord to begin with."

Thurek felt embarrassed by Ulfric's remarks. He was about to speak up to defend himself when Ulfric turned towards him and continued,

"But I see now my mistake. I was wrong to think that way. You are as true and as pure a Nord as I, my father, and all the ancestors combined!"

Thurek sighed in relief.

"I'm going to tell you something, Thurek." Ulfric said, "Something for your ears only."

"What is it?" Thurek asked, thoroughly eager to know.

"There are many evils in this world. And while you have faced some already, the day will come, when you venture forth into the unknown, and find these evils and temptations to be staring you down, licking their chops, waiting for you to crack and fall into their clutches. And they will do all in their power to bring you down. Even if it means your death."

Thurek looked on nervously.

"But you're not going to let them overtake you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Thurek asked.

"Because you're a Son of Skyrim. And Sons of Skyrim don't fall until the last of the mead is gone, until the steel of their blades is splintered, until the fires in their hearts burn out. A happening which rarely occurs to us Nords, well at least the last part is true anyways." Ulfric said, and smiled.

Thurek smiled as well, but then it faded, "How did you keep your heart fire burning in the Great War, when you knew you could die?"

"Courage keeps your heart fire burning. Courage and the will to fight. Not for yourself, but for your loved ones, your homeland, and for your Gods. Do you understand this?"

Thurek nodded his head.

"Good." Ulfric approved, "And you should know that courage and the fight burns true and bright in your heart, I can feel it's warmth. It is strong, I am glad I can call you my kin. But, I'm afraid I have rambled on for much longer that I had hoped. And, perhaps had a bit much to drink, yes?" Ulfric smiled.

Thurek smiled as well.

"What I really came in here to tell you, was that I think you should head down to the Moonside and see what those Imperials are up to, huh? After all, us Sons of Skyrim stick together, huh?" Ulfric grinned, and winked.

Thurek grinned as well. He stood up and hugged Ulfric.

"Remember these things I say," Ulfric said as he hugged Thurek back, "Don't let your fears dictate the man you want to be, huh?"

"Never." Thurek said as he stepped back from Ulfric, "I'm a Son of Skyrim, after all, and I do what I want to."

Ulfric let out a quick grunt and smile, then turned around and left.

Thurek remained where he stood for a short while before putting on his gear. He turned out his lamps and exited through his window into the night. It was brisk, and Thurek looked out at Riverhold.

"Let's find out what our Imperial friends are up to. This one's for you Ulfric."

And with that, Thurek made off into the night.


	4. Chapter Three: Ill Met by Midnight

**Chapter Three: Ill Met by Midnight**

* * *

><p>The night air was brisk to Thurek, who had spent many hours stuck inside his home. The two Imperial Men had long since gone down to the Moonside and Thurek thought it best to hurry before all the good conversation was had!<p>

Thurek slipped in through the back door of the Inn, where the kitchen was. He came across Sasha cleaning the cook ware.

"Thurek," Sasha said in surprise, "What do you think your doing out this late? A boy of your age should be fast asleep by now. If your father found out about this-" she was cut short by Ri'Bassa who had barged in from his office to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Thurek!" shouted Ri'Bassa, "Come to treat an old Khajiit to a game of Nine-holes?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," said Thurek quietly "and could you keep it down, please?"

"Huh? What has you so anxious? Are you in trouble?" Ri'Bassa asked.

"No, nothing like that." Thurek replied, "But I might be if two certain Men find out I'm here. I'm sure you've served them already tonight."

"Ah yes," Ri'Bassa said, scratching his head in remembrance, "The two Imperial lads, seemed a bit strange that they should come in so late. But hey, there's money to be made off of Imperials, am I right?!" Ri'Bassa laughed, "But who are they?"

"Guests of my father's, and I'm trying to pick up a little dirt. That's all, I swear." Thurek whispered impatiently.

"Alright then, don't get so excited." said Ri'Bassa, "Get to it then. You can sneak round the back hall where we throw the wood into the fire. They won't spot you. You should be able to hear everything from there. Don't get caught now, you hear? Because I won't cover for you." Ri'Bassa laughed turned around, "Not again!" he shouted and went back to tending his own business.

Thurek went and stealthily made his way to the spot behind the Hearth. He began to listen to the conversation between Septerius and Manuel.

"Can you believe Ulfric?! Who would have thought he'd put us in such a predicament." said Septerius, angrily.

"Don't be so upset with him," Manuel pleaded, "You know how he gets. Rightfully so after what the Thalmor did to him."

"He's a damned traitor if he thinks he can cross the Empire. Who does he think he is? I feel for him, really, but the circumstances don't justify his behavior."

"He'll back down, I know he will." Manuel argued.

"Don't be so sure of that." Septerius said, coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Manuel asked.

Septerius turned to Manuel, "I brought you here tonight because I didn't want you to get caught up in it."

"Get caught up in what?" Manuel asked, more worriedly this time.

"Did you think the Thalmor wouldn't find out about our meeting?" Septerius asked, "Did you think that they would allow Ulfric and Cirandien to leave their provinces so freely, unmarked and unchecked?"

"What are you saying?" Manuel said, and stood up from his chair.

"I'm saying," Septerius began, "The Thalmor are here, in Riverhold. They have been for several days, waiting for this very night!"

"By the Gods," Manuel grabbed his forehead, "If the Thalmor are here, that means the others are in trouble!"

"You can't help them now." Septerius said softly while taking a sip from his cup, "The only reason you're here is because I value your friendship."

"You!" Manuel glared at Septerius, "You sold them out! You betrayed our friends, me!"

"No!" Septerius shouted, "I saved you, and I saved this world from another war. Think of all the lives I will have saved when Ulfric Stormcloak and the others are put to death."

"Ulfric isn't the traitor," Manuel shook his head in disgust, "You're the traitor! I must get back!" Manuel shouted as he picked up his things and tried to run to the door, but found himself becoming very groggy, and unable to move his body. He let out a faint cry, "Septerius...I...help" he then fell to the ground.

"A peculiar variation of Rock Joint," Septerius said, as he got up and walked over to where Manuel lay, as limp as a dead fish, "Recovered from one of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries, before we raised it to the ground. You see, it takes some time to kick in, but when it does, the victim looses all movement in his body, rendering him helpless." Septerius squatted down over Manuel, "Those murderers really had a knack for alchemy, let me tell you. But I digress. You see, the Thalmor drive a hard deal when it comes traitors. The price was quite high, but it ensures the survival of the Empire. As for you, I brought you here so the Thalmor agents wouldn't kill you by accident. You see, the price was higher if you were delivered alive. I do hope you'll forgive me." Septerius finished, grinning all the while.

Just then, the doors to the kitchen opened. A tall being, cloaked in a black robe and hood, walked out.

"Ah," Septerius said pleasantly, "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up...Celron."

"I appear as I please, not when you demand it." A haughty, Elven voice said, "Remember that the next time your're feeling so high and mighty, Imperial."

The tall being walked up behind to where Septerius stooped over Manuel. The figure pulled back his hood and revealed himself to be an Altmer. A Thalmor Justicar, though Thurek didn't know that. The he Elf named Celron continued.

"You've done a great service to the Dominion by delivering the insurgents to us. We've been very eager to dispose of them."

"Well, thank you." Septerius said arrogantly, "And I do expect payment in the full amount. Five thousand Septims for each of them. Ten thousand for him." Septerius said, pointing down to Manuel .

"Is that so?" Celron said with a hint of sarcasm, "Very well. You'll receive your payment. But as for the job, it seems you missed something." Celron laughed.

"What in Oblivion are you talking about, elf?" Septerius asked angrily, "I've done everything, right down to the mark."

"Firstly, I had to take care of the bartender and his wife, of whom you so foolishly forgot to deal with before your charade. Secondly, I suppose you want to explain why the Holgruf boy has been sitting behind the Hearth fire since I walked in." Celron laughed, "Probably long before as well." Celron said, laughing at one rather annoyed, Septerius

"Damned kid," Septerius said nastily, and turned to the hearth fire, "Didn't your father teach you not to eavesdrop, Thurek?" he continued.

Thurek decided to play this one boldly,

"I'm afraid I don't follow my father's instruction very well. But apparently neither do you." Thurek stated from behind the hearth. Celron laughed.

"Grrr," Septerius grunted, "Why don't you come on out Thurek?" said Septerius.

"I'm definitely not doing that, but feel free to come over here anytime." Thurek replied with his dagger ready in hand.

Septerius stood up and began to speak more angrily, "You know what Thurek? I'm going to enjoy killing you. But not before you watch as I burn your precious home to the ground, along with all the corpses of the ones you love inside. Teach you a thing or two about manners as well."

"Do shut up!" Celron shouted, "Take Mr. Virtorius out to the prison cart; outside the city gates. There will be a guard detail waiting to escort you and Mr. Virtorius to Falinesti. You'll make your way back to Alinor from there."

"What!" Septerius shouted and turned to Celron, "What about my payment?!"

"You'll receive your payment," Celron stated angrily, emphasizing the word payment, "When the prisoners arrive safely in Lillandril."

Septerius grunted, "What about the kid?"

"Leave him be," Celron sighed, "Now be off."

Septerius whined, but eventually picked Manuel up, and left the Moonside.

Thurek came out from behind the Hearth, knowing he couldn't just let Manuel be taken so easily. Not while he was there to fight!

"Well? What is your move, boy?" Celron smiled at Thurek, almost badgering him to strike.

Thurek said nothing. He still had his dagger in his hand. He quickly raised his arm to throw it at Celron, hopefully killing him, but was stopped by some unknown force. Celron had in fact, cast a spell upon him. One that immobilized all but his eyes. Celron smiled and approached Thurek. He took the dagger from his hand, and pressed it to Thurek's cheek, slicing but only a little so that a mere several drops of blood could escape.

"What a most disrespectful boy. Do you wish me dead? No matter." Celron said calmly, "I would kill you now if nothing more than to watch the life slip from your body. But no. No, you'll live to tell them, the rest of the world what happens when you go against the Aldmeri Dominion. But don't despair my dear boy, I'm sure you'll see your father again, wherever it is your disgusting kind go when you die."

Celron laughed, then turned and began to leave. As he reached the door he turned to add to his speech, "Another thing, boy. Don't be a fool like your father and his friends were. Don't try to fight the Thalmor, because we will find you, we will take you, and you don't want to know what happens to insurgents in the Lillandril Prisons. Remember this, I will not show mercy twice. For what it's worth, they never stood a chance, your father and the others. After all, they're all weak, especially your father. A trait he passed on to you, I see." Celron laughed to himself. He composed himself to add one final note,

"The Thalmor has a schedule to keep, my dear boy. Don't get in the way...Farewell."

With that, the Elf cast a spell that whisked him away into thin air, and Thurek fell to the ground, free from the spell. He immediately sprang up and dashed out the front door, not even bothering to see if Ri'Bassa or Sasha were all right.

It was a good way to his home and he sprinted the whole way. He could see flames rising up from the estate, not a good sign.

* * *

><p>When he reached the main gate, he saw two hooded figures outside guarding the gate. He hid behind a tree for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He remembered an old crack in the wall surrounding his estate that he could slip over. He quickly made his way through the brush, next to the gate, leading up to the wall. He found the crack and climbed up the wall and jumped over, landing in the garden. He grabbed the shovel that was sticking out of the dirt next to the Nightshade, for he had forgotten to pick up his dagger back at the Moonside, and ran up to the house.<p>

There were two more hooded figures standing outside the front door of the estate, and they were holding torches and looking up at the house. Thurek ran up behind the one on the right and whipped the shovel right across the side of his head. Before the second figure could react, Thurek slammed the shovel into his gut. The figure gave out a painful grunt and slouched over. Seeing that the figure was completely vulnerable, Thurek raised the shovel over his head, and sent it crashing down across the back of the figures skull.

He checked both Mer. They were both very much Altmer, and both very much dead.

Thurek dropped the shovel and picked up the sword laying next to one of the dead Altmer.

He immediately ran up the steps to the porch and kicked open the flaming front door. He looked around for a second; it was hard to see due to all the smoke and fire. He found two dead Altmer laying at the foot of the stairs in the main hall. Edgar was also laying on the bottom stair with an arrow in his arm.

"Edgar!" Thurek shouted.

"Thurek, dear child, thank the Gods you're safe." Began Edgar. "They came out of nowhere; I was having a late night walk when two hooded figures came crashing through the door. One stabbed me through the leg with his dagger and was about to stab we with another, but I grabbed him, the one behind him had an arrow lined up and I shoved the first man in the way of the arrow, he was dead instantly. The second lined up another shot and hit me bad in the arm, I had just enough to pull the dagger from my leg and charged the man with all I had."

"Where is my father? Please tell me he's alive." said Thurek.

"I do not know, I've been here for a while now. I must have blacked out." said Edgar.

"Don't move a muscle if you hope to live" said a deep voice from behind Thurek.

"It's alright Bagrash, it's just Thurek." Said Edgar.

"Thurek, by Malacath, you're alive!" shouted Bagrash.

"Bags, have you seen my father" asked Thurek worriedly.

Bagrash's relived expression turned into one of despair.

"Your father's been severely wounded Thurek."

Thurek developed a lump in his throat. He managed to say, "Take me too him, please."

Bagrash took Thurek through the loft and into Sulinius's den. Lying on the ground, next to the fire, was Sulinius and a dead Thalmor assassin. Next to him sat Sinar and Roggvar, and next to the window stood Fadul and Amar.

"Try not to move Sir Holgruf, it'll only make it worse." Sinar said, "I'm going to give you this remedy but it will only ease the pain until you can be properly healed."

"Thank you Sinar, your talents are most appreciated." said Sulinius who began to sit up.

Bagrash interrupted, "I found him Sully."

Sulinius looked up at Bagrash and Thurek. Sulinius let out a sigh of relief, "Thurek, my son" he paused, "For once I am actually glad you decided to disobey my orders and sneak out. If not, well…. I'm glad to see you alive."

"Forgive me, father," Thurek said as he approached his father, "I should have been here to protect the house, to protect you, and Roggvar, and everyone else, I am sorry. I have let you down again."

"My son, this was a fate that could not be foreseen, you are not to blame." Sulinius said, exhausted from his wounds.

"But I know who is." said Thurek, bitterly.

Bagrash's face lit up, "What Thurek?! Tell me their names that I may slay them where they stand."

"Peace Bagrash. Tell me, Thurek, tell me all you know." Sulinius asked desperately.

Thurek told his father how he had followed Septerius and Manuel down to the Moonside and eavesdropped on their conversation. He told him how Septerius was to blame and had actually sold them all out to the Thalmor, who had known about the meeting for some time, and had been waiting in the Riverhold for several days. Thurek told them of the Altmer called Celron, and the deal that was struck between Celron and Septerius. He told them that Manuel was being taken to Alinor by Septerius and a guard detail escort.

"This is most troubling news." said Sulinius, "Bagrash, help me up, I must speak to you alone." Sulinius continued.

Bagrash helped Sulinius up and started to leave.

"Bags?" Thurek said.

"What is it?" Bagrash asked.

"Thank you, I don't know what would have-" Thurek was cut off.

"Say no more. It was my duty as a friend." said Bagrash, and the two adults left.

Fadul approached Thurek, "How are you, not hurt?

"I should have been here Fadul. I should have been here, and I wasn't."

"It's alright friend, there were more than a few capable warriors in this house tonight." said Amar from the window, "Many survived the night, that is most impressive since they had the element of surprise on their side."

"What happened? Where is everyone else? Besides those I've already seen, I mean." asked Thurek.

"Well," started Fadul, "Sinar, Alexios, Amar, and I were walking about the city when we noticed the flames. We came as quickly as we could. We came in through the back door and I killed one of the elves in a skirmish with Bagrash in the kitchen, we five then swept the house. We found Edgar out cold by the stairs. There was a larger battle going on throughout the loft. Bagrash and Alexios went that way. Favadas was nearly killed in his sleep. I went in to find him rolling around on the ground with the an assassin. Your brothers Glyptodon was attacking the poor bastard. After that assassin was dead, we continued to search the upstairs. There were none left up there. As we came back down, we saw several assassins taking Cirandien out the door. We pursued them, but several assassins jumped us before we could get out the door. We ended up in the loft with Bagrash who finished the assassins off with little difficulty. We entered your fathers study where Joshmed was fighting three enemies at once, defending your father. We helped Joshmed kill his enemies, and there were none left after that. Joshmed, Favadas, and Alexios chased after the three assassins who managed to take Cirandien. There was a Nordic man, I do not know his name, but he had a few quiet words with Sulinius before departing. Most of the flames have been put out by now, except the ones in the front. We're just waiting for the others to return now."

"Thank you for the update," said Thurek, " The Nordic Man was Ulfric Stormcloak, I wonder where he went? Probably after the Thalmor. Anyways, I think we should go after Joshmed and the others, help in anyway we can. What do you think, Fadul?"

Fadul nodded in agreement "I think that would be best."

Thurek turned to Sinar and Amar. "Will you two stay and look after the house and the others?"

"Of course Thurek." said Sinar.

"Anything to help." added Amar.

"Thank you friends," Thurek said. He then turned to Roggvar, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks." said a still startled, Roggvar.

"Stay here with Bagrash and help in any way you can, alright?"

"I can help you Thurek." Roggvar pleaded.

"No Roggvar, your place is here tonight. Be strong brother, and help father." Thurek said.

"I will." said Roggvar.

Thurek nodded then he and Fadul hurried out the front door. They took the path down from the Holgruf Estate and on to the main street that connected most of Riverhold.

"Look," Fadul pointed and said, "there's blood and a fallen dagger"

"There was a skirmish here." Thurek said as he paced forth, "By the looks, it was Favadas and one of the assassins. A piece of Favadas's bonemold is here on the ground. That dagger is of moonstone, definitely not Favadas. He must have made the assassin drop it." Thurek followed the footsteps in the dirt. He continued, "They ran down the road for a bit and turned into the market stalls."

"That's a closed in facility, they could still be in there." said Fadul. The two boys walked in through the large gate to the stalls.

They found a great mess in the market and some figures in the center. It was Alexios, and he was standing next to Favadas who was sitting by a dead assassin.

* * *

><p>About half an hour before the boy's arrival, the market was a field of combat. There were several crashed stalls, a few barrels set a flame and in the center there was a battle.<p>

In the middle, Favadas was battling with one of the assassins.

The assassin and Favadas were exchanging parries and counters with swords. The assassin struck from high and was defended well by Favadas who side stepped and twisted round to bring his sword across the assassin's side. The assassin raised his sword just in time to block the strike. They continued to exchange strikes in a circular motion.

Favadas was tripped and the assassin stepped on his ankle, he tried to bring the sword down upon his skull but Favadas rolled out and kicked up onto his feet, the assassin rushed forward and nicked Favadas on the arm. Favadas then twirled his sword up and around his head to swing at the assassins own head. The assassin ducked out of the fatal swings way. The assassin jumped back up and tried to uppercut with his sword. Favadas rolled to his left. He then spun around to block another of the assassins strikes. Favadas knocked the assassin's sword to the right and brought his own sword down across the assassins calf. The assassin flinched, and brought his sword back over to defend himself from Favadas's next swing

They interlocked swords and held for several seconds.

Favadas finally gained leverage and heaved the assassin's sword down into the ground. Within the same motion, Favadas elbowed the assassin in the mouth.

The assassin stumbled back and Favadas plunged his sword into the assassin's stomach and they were both flung to the ground.

At the same time, Alexios battled two un-dead ghouls, summoned by the assassin mage that Joshmed was fighting. The ghouls had him pinned up against a stall. They rushed forward to strike but Alexios jumped up onto the stall and caught one of the ghoul's swords under his foot.

With the sword pinned under him, Alexios seized the moment and thrust his daggers down and across the ghouls hands, and they were instantly cut off. The ghoul shrieked. Alexios then fell back and drop kicked the ghoul square in the head. The ghoul went crashing down to the ground. He then jumped up and off of the stall to bring his own daggers plunging into the downed ghouls chest. One down.

Alexios got up just in time to block the second ghoul's charge. They began to do battle.

On the opposite side of the market stalls, Joshmed and the assassin mage were locked in magical combat. The mage hurled great balls of fire at Joshmed who quickly reacted by summoning magical wards to block the hits. He then jumped behind a market stall. The fireballs shattered on the wards and were no longer a threat. Joshmed then went on the offensive.

He leaped over the stall and put the mage in his sights. He drew from his magika and cast several bound daggers, which chased after the mage. The mage quickly uttered a spell that raised the ground around him and formed a shield. The daggers hit the wall of dirt and disappeared.

The mage jumped up on top of the dirt mound and immediately cast fire towards Joshmed. Joshmed had little time to react, he summoned ice and cast it into the fire.

The two spells were thrust into one another and were locked there in stalemate. The mage's fire began to overpower Joshmed and he could feel its heat. He planted his feet firm into the ground and pushed with all his strength.

It was no use, for the mage had the advantage of high ground.

Joshmed thought up a plan in the spur of the moment. He broke his spell off and instantly threw up ward in front of himself. He then dived out from behind it and shot two spells. The first spell was a decoy spell meant to lure the mage out of his offensive attack. It rushed forward and the mage broke off his attack to counter the spell.

The spell was deflected and as the mage looked to find Joshmed, he saw a red light rush towards him and hit him right in the chest.

The mage was flung from the mound of dirt and onto the ground, completely immobilized by Joshmed's spell. The spell then began to disintegrate the assassin. The mage screamed for he could not stop the process and was gone within seconds.

Joshmed turned to see Alexios in combat.

He cast a spell and a great ball of white light formed then accelerated and hit the Ghoul dead on. The light grew inside of the ghoul and it burst into the air leaving no evidence in its wake.

"That ghoul has been purged from Mundus," said Joshmed, "for now at least"

Alexios and Joshmed made there way over to Favadas who was sitting upright looking at the mess.

"What a disaster this night has been." Favadas said.

"The other assassin got away with Cirandien" Joshmed proclaimed, should we not go after him?"

"Cirandien is long gone by now. We should return back to the Holgruf estate and make sure everyone else is alright."

"Yes, It is best not to worry over Cirandien, what happened has happened, we will find him. He is strong." said Joshmed.

"I suppose." said Favadas, who was troubled by not being able to rescue Cirandien.

At that moment, is when the two boys walked in.

"Well it's good to see you three alive." said Fadul, as the two boys walked up to them.

The three looked to the two boys who had just walked in.

Alexios ran up to embrace the boys.

"Thank the gods, Thurek." Exclaimed Alexios.

"It is a relieve to see you boys are well." said Favadas tiredly, "Does that mean the others are alright?"

"Yes, well mostly." Thurek said, "You three seemed to have killed the ones who escaped with Cirandien?" said Thurek.

"I'm afraid not" sighed Joshmed, "We fought and killed two of the three. The other escaped with Cirandien and we could not pursue him. They were well trained for this mission."

"What of Septerius and Manuel?" Favadas asked.

Thurek looked grim, "Septerius is the one who betrayed us, he sold you all out to the Thalmor. Manuel was taken, just like Cirandien. They're making for Lillandril in Alinor."

"That backstabbing, traitorous worm!" Favadas shouted, "I'll kill him when I see him next."

"What else do you know?" Joshmed painfully asked.

"They were led by an Altmer named Celron, but that's all I know." Thurek replied.

Joshmed sighed, "Well, there is no point standing around here. Let us make our way back to your father."

"But what about Cirandien and Manuel?" Thurek asked, "We can't just leave them to the Thalmor?"

"We cannot help them in our current state." Joshmed replied, "Do not worry Thurek. We will rescue our endangered friends. You have my word."

Thurek nodded in regrettable acceptance of the situation. The night slowly passed into dawn, and the three boys, Joshmed, and Favadas made there way back to the grieving Holgruf Estate.


	5. Chapter Four: Call of the Crow

**Chapter Four: Call of the Crow**

* * *

><p>Not twenty fours hours prior to the Holgruf Estate incident, and many hundreds of miles southeast Riverhold, a ship named Crowhelm sailed across the open waters of the Topal Sea.<p>

It had been a restless night for the crew.

The ship had been sailing against strong easterly winds since it had left the port of Soulrest, Argonia, two days prior. The crew had been made to row for more than half the trip, for they were all eager to arrive at their destination.

But the Crowhelm was no cargo ship full of petty sailors. It was arguably one of the toughest pirate ships in the entire southern region of Tamriel. It was a ship made for the toughest, and only the toughest made it on board.

These pirates were experienced, sea-hardened, but most of all, loyal sailors to the ship and it's captain.

The captain of the Crowhelm stepped out from his quarters, and onto the main deck.

Typically, someone would spot the captain, usually the first mate, and shout, "Captain on Deck!" and all the sailors would drop what they were doing and snap to attention. Then the captain would usually say some hearty words and then, "carry on!", to let the sailors know to continue about their duties.

But it was very quite aboard the Crowhelm's deck on this night, for the sun was just beginning to slip up and into the horizon. The captain walked across the deck to the starboard side of the ship and stared out across the water. He reckoned the ship would be in Senchal by midday or so.

Senchal was a great sea port and town, found on the southeastern most point of Elsweyr. It was the largest port in Elsweyr and in fact the largest port in all of southern Tamriel. The Quin'rawl peninsula was the Captain's home. He hadn't been in almost 5 years.

Senchal was an interesting city. It was abandoned in many parts, then there were rich and luxurious houses, and then of course the main area that was a sailors delight. The city center had all sorts of markets, taverns, and sea-folk of all kinds. It has been said by many that what ever you may desire, within an almost limitless reasoning, it is likely Senchal will have it.

The harbor was always packed to the fullest, but the Crowhelm had it's own special spot, and no one who knew the Crowhelm ever dared take it.

* * *

><p>Rumors were always circulating about the Crowhelm's origins.<p>

Some believed it to be a gift from the Daedric Lady Nocturnal. A ship fit to pillage and plunder with the force and swiftness like no other.

Others believed the Ship to be the same one used by Raven Direnni, in the 1st era, which had met its ill fate in the last battle of Glenumbra Moors, but restored centuries later to conquer once again.

Though these rumors weren't true, the Crowhelm definitely had an interesting past.

The Crowhelm had been passed down through the Captain's family for centuries.

As far as the Captain knew, the ship was crafted at some point between the years One Hundred Ten and One Hundred Eleven in the 2nd century of the Third Era; During the time when Pyandonea was still the southern most land mass, and the Maormer were still of existence.

During this time, around One Hundred Ten of the Third Era, the Altmer and the Maormer were in a very severe conflict. Battle raged across the the sea of Artaeum. It took the combined effort of the Imperial Navy, the Psijic Order, and the Altmer to finally defeat the Maormer and send the land of Pyandonea into the depths. The theory goes that the Psijic Order summoned a powerful storm to vanquish the enemy. It was so powerful that it drowned the entire land mass.

The story of the Crowhelm goes something like this.

A ship carrying Pyandonean jungle wood washed up on an Elsweyrian beach west of where Quin'rawl sat in the present. The ship must have been carried away by the storm and washed up on shore. The ship was a strange looking ship, unlike any Tamrielic ship you may have seen.

This Pyandonean ship was made of an almost bug like material with different chitin like pieces attached to it.

The Captain's great great great grandfather, Zakar the "Black Lion", was a ship Captain and had discovered the boat while sailing home to Elsweyr from the Summerset Isles. The Captain, Zakar, ordered his men to land ashore and search the ship. They immediately found the strange jungle wood washed up on the beach.

He and his crew recovered the wood and brought it back to their cove.

Captain Zakar decided that the wood was to be made into a new ship, for his ship had sustained heavy damage in its last battle with another pirate ship.

The wood made for a perfect vessel due to its intimidating color. The wood was a deep, dark, blood like color on the inside and a night time black on its bark. It took nearly half a year to build, and another several months to completely finish, and was on the water by Sun's Height the following year, One Hundred Eleven of the Third Era

Captain Zakar named the ship after an animal he'd become very familiar with during his incarceration at the Lilmoth prison in Argonia. He had spent 12 long years in prison, in solitary confinement at that, with several crows who'd been trapped in the cell with him.

He had been sailing the Padomaic Ocean, in Eighty Two of the Third Era, with his crew when the Imperial navy destroyed his ship for not paying tribute to Magnus Septim, the crown of Lilmoth; even though Zakar pledged loyalty to Elsweyr and not the Empire.

The Crow had become a revolutionary icon for him during his imprisonment. They were fierce, brave, elegant creatures that clung to the darkness as he did in that time. All but one crow died in the cell, for he had kept it alive with the blood and flesh of its kin that had died. He had named the crow Lorkhan, after the Aedra who was forsaken by the world many ages ago. When he finally made his escape from that prison, he brought Lorkhan with him, to freedom. So they were both free and Zakar vowed to bring vengeance upon the people that delivered "justice" to him and his crew all those years ago. He took to vicious pirating in the Lilmoth region of Argonia for the next 16 years, pillaging on every Imperial ship he found on the open water; Till he found the Pyandonean wood. The new ship made him the ultimate pirate captain, and no one could stop him.

* * *

><p>The Captain remembered when he first took over as acting captain of the Crowhelm.<p>

The year was One Hundred Forty Seven of the Fourth Era. He had been in Greenheart, Valenwood, with his father for business. He had only been 17 at the time. They had spent a week in Valenwood and were off again, back to Elsweyr. They were ambushed by three other pirate ships. These ships were part of a larger pirate group called the Gilded Moon. The Gilded Moon was an Aldmeri based pirate group that had been competing against the Crowhelm for almost a century by that point.

The Crowhelm sounded for battle stations as the three ships closed in. The three ships tried to trap the Crowhelm, but the ship was too fast at full mast and it blew past the two ships trying to stop it from leaving. The Crowhelm then turned half round and the Captain's father, Captain Zoazhid, ordered for the marksmen to shoot from the port side.

One distinct advantage to the Crowhelm, was that it had been equipped with 8 Dwemer fire cannons, found by Zoazhid in an ancient Dwemer ruin 20 years prior.

Zoazhid's son watched from the stern as the cannons ripped through the first and second ships before they could get into fighting position. The third boat's mast was torn in two, and Captain Zoazhid called for a boarding party. The Crew of the Gilded Moon's ship was in a panic. Needles to say, the Crowhelm made quick work of them. Unfortunately, Captain Zoazhid was killed during the boarding and died, knowing his ship would be in good hands.

The funeral service was short as the Captain's son returned his father to the sea, the place he loved most.

Zoazhid's son's old identity did not matter for he could no longer be the weak boy he had been with his father.

He was now known as Captain Baabassa, blood founded Captain of the Crowhelm, with the most profound ship and crew in all of southern Tamriel.

* * *

><p>Captain Baabassa returned from his memories, and found that the sun was rising with greater pace now. The first mate, an older Argonian named Milolius, walked up behind Captain Baabassa.<p>

"Morning, Captain" he said.

"Aye Milo, a very good morning." the Captain said heartily, "This is the first strong wind we've had at our backs since we left Argonia. The crew has worked and rowed hard for two days straight. Call forth two barrels of Dragons Breath Mead and our finest rack of meats, we'll celebrate till mid morning. By then we should only be a couple hours out of Senchal, as long as the wind holds up."

"Aye Aye Captain, the crew is going to love you for this." Milolius said excitedly.

"They've earned it." Captain Baabassa said happily.

The crew of the ship was pleasantly surprised to find their efforts were being rewarded, and they spared no expense in celebrating. The musical instruments were brought out and the shanties began to be sung. Some of the men sparred on the main deck while others bet on the fights. The whole morning was merry till the sun was almost set highest in the sky.

Captain Baabassa came down from the quarter deck. The crew cheered as he came down. They hushed up as he began to talk.

"My crew…. My loyal, hardworking, pain in the ass of a crew…" he began, smirks came from the crew,

"For most of the time you are aboard this ship, the services you perform for myself, and for the sake of your fellow crew mates-"

"Not to mention for our WAGES!" sarcastically shouted a voice from the crew.

The rest of the crew broke out into laughter.

"Of course the never ending flow of gold is also in there some where, I'd imagine. As I was saying," Captain Baabassa continued, "The things you do in the name of this ship often go thankless, for that is how a pirate lives his life. But this is no ordinary pirate ship. This is a legacy built on the blood and sweat of a united family. We do not spite our family, we do not work alone. When you suffer at the hands of the oars, I am right down their with you sharing the burden. For we all work for this ship, the Crowhelm, and for all her beauty, and evils, we stick with her. Before we land in Senchal and we all go our separate ways for well earned vacation, you should know that your efforts are not just required because you signed a contract that gives me your life for ten years." Captain Baabassa said as a joke, though the ten year thing was true.

The crew got the joke and many laughed while others rolled their eyes

"They are vital to this ship. Don't discredit your hard work because it will always find you rewards, even when you least expect it." the Captain continued.

The Captain walked back up to the quarter deck and shouted back at the crew rhetorically, "The Quarter Master tells me we'll be in Senchal in less than two hours." he then took his place at the helm of the ship.

The crew continued to look at him.

Milolius started to shout at the top of his lungs, "THAT MEANS GET YOUR DIRTY SAILOR SCRUFFS TO WORK! STEP TO THEN, GET TO SWABBING! IS THIS YOUR MEAT SAILOR!? DID YOU EVEN EAT IT OR DID YOU JUST THROW IT ON THE GROUND LIKE A BRAT!? YOU THINK WE JUST POP FINE MEAT OUT OF ARE ARSES WHENEVER WE FEEL LIKE IT, DO YOU? YOUR MOTHER DID'NT TEACH YOU TO EAT DID SHE, IS THAT IT!?" he shouted at a Breton Sailor, he then turned around to address the whole crew, "THIS SHIP BETTER LOOK CLEANER THAN EVER I'VE SEEN IT BY THE TIME WE GET TO SENCHAL ,OR I'M TAKING ONE HUNDRED SEPTIMS FROM EVERY SAILOR ON BOARD!" he concluded his shouting and returned to the quarter deck. after all, it was his duty to be the hard ass that kept the crew in check, doing their duties.

The crew quickly got to work, not in the slightest worried for they knew it was all in Milolius's nature as the Captains second in command.

The next few hours went by slow for the crew, as they went about their duties strenuously.

A voice shouted from the crows nest, "HO... SENCHAL, STRAIGHT AHEAD... TEN MILES."

"YOU HEARD THE CROW!" Milolius shouted, "STRIKE THE SAILS AND GET BELOW DECK. ROW HER IN, As STEADY AS SHE CAN.

The Captain looked sternly across the water to where Senchal was, "Home at long last." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>It was a pleasantly sunny day in Senchal, not a cloud in sight. As the boat approached the harbor, the overwhelming sight of Senchal took form.<p>

Hundreds of ships were anchored in the harbor, ships of all kinds. Fishing, pirating, cargo, diplomatic, military, prison, trading; You name it, the ship was likely there. There were many fishing ships out on the open sea for it was a beautiful day. There were children playing off the piers while all along the docks many people were loading, unloading, trading, bartering, docking, arguing, fighting with fists, some with swords, but this was the type of environment that the Crowhelm's crew was used too, in fact they loved it.

The Crowhelm made its way to the western most side of the harbor were the special ships were docked. Mostly ships owned by the rich or important delegations. There were also the military ships that docked in this area, usually Imperial navy ships, but after the great war, those ships became more and more of the Aldmeri Dominion variety.

The Crowhelm had its own private dock just a quarter of a mile around the bend of the harbor. This dock was private for the Captain owned an estate, with a cove for his pirate business, just outside Senchal. The dock was easily accessible and there was a path leading right up to the estate.

The Crowhelm came in and was docked well enough. The crew unloaded most of the ships cargo and were given their shore leave for the next two weeks.

Milolius made a quick speech to the crew "Listen up you carousers! You have two weeks off so spend it wisely. Even though I know you'll all be spending everything you have either betting, fighting, getting loaded to the gunwall, or cracking Jenny's teacup."

"OR ALL OF THOSE!" one sailor shouted, the rest broke out into hearty laughter.

Milolius scowled, "RIGHT THEN, AVAST! You've all been given items of which you have to bring back to the ship in two weeks time. Those items are what keep us alive out at sea so DON'T even think about returning to this ship without them or you'll be measuring for yer chains. Can't imagine any of you, is willing to spend a month in the brig eating nothing but bilge rats. Now get going you rotten sea dogs." he finished contently.

Most of the crew made their way to the center of Senchal to drown, in drink, away the first night of their shore leave.

Captain Baabassa and Milolius walked to the estate while holding conversation.

"It's been a long five years Captain, hasn't it?" said Milolius.

"It has indeed." the Captain sighed, "I'm quite tired Milo. I may not look it, but this business is wearing me down."

"I expect nothing less, you've been Captain since you were a boy those forty years ago."

"Has it been forty?" he asked, knowing his memory suffered weariness.

"Not that it matters." said Milo with consolation.

"My son has almost ten years on his back, and he's only seen his father for half of them. I reckon neither he nor Sola would recognize my face now." said the Captain.

"Sola is your wife, she loves you more than anything. As for Hussava, well he's your son, and he'd sooner follow you out to sea if only you'd asked it of him." Milolius said.

"That is what I'm afraid of Milo. When the day comes where I am unfit to Captain the Crow, and my son is old enough to do so, I'm afraid he'll only know this life like I have, nothing else to live or love."

"But that is what your bloodline was meant to do, to flourish and dominate the seas, and to lead the lost folk of this land to a life worth living. I remember when your father first found me. A drunken lizard fit to be a beggar the rest of my life. Without a purpose I was as good as dead. But he came and gave me a life worth living, and that's the story for many of your crew. We need the Crowhelm_, _just as it needs you and your blood."

"To that I can drink, if I had one, the Crowhelm is nothing without its crew or its Captain. Thank you my good friend. You may be right about my blood, and it is for my son to decide. If he should want it, then so it will be. Now to see my lovely wife." Captain Baabassa said eagerly.

"I'll see you in town then?" asked Milolius

"I'll meet you for drinks at dusk." Captain Baabassa said.

The two shook hand, then took their separate ways, and the day went on.

* * *

><p>Captain Baabassa stepped into his home and was immediately greeted by his son who rushed up and hugged him with all his might.<p>

"Father!" Hussava screamed " You're back, and now you can take me on your ship with you. Can we go now? Please father? Can we go out on the ship now? I'm ready to be a pirate!"

"My goodness, when did you sprout so high." happily said Baabassa, "AS for the ship, I'm not sure your ready." said Baabassa playfully, as he looked at the boy sternly.

The young boy was on the verge of tears. Baabassa couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

"But then again," he calmly said, "You probably could reach the wheel now and-" he was stopped short.

"Do you really mean it!? Do You!? Huh!?" the boy asked desperately.

"Well, I wouldn't lie to you, I should think that-" he was cut off again.

"YAY! I'M GOING ON THE SHIP! I'M GOING TO BE A PIRATE CAPTAIN!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Came a voice from the balcony of the second floor.

Standing where the voice came from, was Baabassa's wife, Sola.

She was a light, yellowish-brown Khajiit. She was of the Cathay-Raht ( like a Jaguar to non Khajiit persons); Born under the waxing moons of Secunda and Masser.

"FATHER'S TAKING ME ON THE SHIP MOTHER! HE SAID I'M TALL ENOUGH TO REACH THE WHEEL! CAN I GO? PLEASE MOTHER? I"M READY TO BE A PIRATE LIKE FATHER!"

"Your father and I will discuss it tonight, and let you know tomorrow." Sola said sternly.

"Yes, that's right Hussava and..." he was cut short once more.

"I'M GOING TO TELL AUZI, SHE'S NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE ME, BUT I'LL SHOW HER!" Just like that, the boy was out the front door.

"Well that was pleasant." he said, looking up at Sola who turned around and walked away.

"So was that..." he muttered to himself.

He walked up the stairs and to his bedroom, thinking of all the things she could possibly yell at him for. When he thought he had responses to all of them, he walked in.

He found Sola laying on the bed with two glasses of wine in her hand.

"It's Ashfire Wine, I know it's your favorite so I ordered some for today's reunion." she said sensually.

Baabassa stared with confusion.

"You're not mad at me... for something?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Don't be foolish, of course I'm mad, I'm just something else at the moment." she said in her regular controlling voice.

"Right," Baabassa stated, "Now that you mention it, I could use some wine." he continued as he rushed over to sit next to Sola. He took off his boots and put them on the bed

"NOT ON THE BED!" Sola shouted.

"You are a most mysterious women, you should know." he then threw back the whole glass of wine.

Just as he was finished, Sola threw the glass aside and jumped up onto Baabassa's lap and began to kiss him like he certainly hadn't been kissed in a very long time.

It's safe to say that Sola and Baabassa shared a very romantic time together.

* * *

><p>Baabassa woke up alone in his bed.<p>

He got up and stepped out on to the balcony over looking some jungle then out onto the open sea. It was just about dark as the sun crept behind the hills and rolled back across the desert to the northwest.

Baabassa remembered his promise to meet Milolius at dusk for drinks.

The Captain, unlike his wife, was of pure Cathay; Born under a full Secunda moon and a waxing Masser moon. He was a brute of a Khajiit. He had inherited a rare genetic strand from his mother. Instead of the traditional Cathay colors, of pure yellowish orange with black/orange spots, Baabassa was albino. He was the purest of gray and white, with black and brown spots and stripes along his body. This gave him a very unique appearance amongst all his kind. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue.

Baabassa's son was also unique. His son was born under the moons of a Cathay-raht. However, the genes of his father were much stronger than his mothers. The hybrid boy had the bones and muscle like his father, but had developed lighter, brown colors. Strangely enough, the boy had inherited part of his albino gene strand, making his lines and spots almost completely gray. A most interesting study.

Baabassa walked away from the balcony. He threw on some robes, his cloak, his ship hat, and of course his boots, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Sola

"When you go into town, will you pick up some eggs for the morning, Hussava likes 3 for breakfast." she said while cleaning up.

"Of course, love. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, but we'll need to discuss this business about Hussava on that _ship_, tomorrow, yes? So don't drink to much tonight." she glared at him.

"Yes, we will do just that, first thing in the morning." said Baabassa " I promise I won't." He decided to add.

"Good, tell Milo I said hello please?" she said halfheartedly.

"Most certainly. Goodnight love." he said as he walked out the door.

"Good night, DON'T FORGET THE EGGS!" she shouted out. He didn't answer, and started to jog down the path to the town center. " IF YOU COME BACK WITHOUT EGGS SO HELP ME!" She shouted from the doorstep.

Baabassa laughed to himself "Crazy cat, I love her all the same though." He continued to jog until he reached the first lights of Senchal town.

* * *

><p>The town was booming with noises, voices, light and smells. He walked through the crowds, past many market stalls, and many fights and drinking games. "Typical Senchal. I see nothing's changed." he said to himself.<p>

He made his way to a tavern called "The Sea Rat." which was his favorite one in the town, Milolius knew this. As he came up to the tavern he noticed a new building. It was more like a shack for it was tiny.

The name on the front read " Addia's Fortune". He decided to make a quick detour and check it out. He walked in, there was no one inside.

It was a strange place. There were strange objects on the walls. He spotted fish teeth, tree bark, what looked like a finger, and other strange items. There was a strange smell coming from the shack too. It was a smell he knew, but couldn't place. He then remembered it was burning nightshade, that was it.

As he looked around, a croaky, old voice came from beyond a curtain.

"Are you going to come in, Captain Baabassa? Or have you come simply to enjoy my collection?" the voice asked.

Baabassa steeped through the curtain and found an old Khajiit women sitting on a stool. On the surrounding floor were blankets. In the middle, close to the women, there were 3 precious gems. One was Sapphire, the others, Ruby and Emerald.

Next to them, a monkey skull sat still, staring creepily out into nothing.

Next to the Skull was an Orb glowing white. It was full of what looked like smoke or clouds to Baabassa.

The last item, which was next to the Orb, were two silver spoons.

"Addia, I take it?" he asked.

"You are a_ VERY_ wise Khajiit, I see." she said, very sarcastically.

"I didn't come in here to be insulted." he said, obviously offended by the old Khajiit's manners.

"Then don't ask idiotic questions," she truthfully stated, "and stop pouting." she felt the need to add.

"Very well," Baabassa scoffed, "Since you are clearly some kind of spiritual women, you have my respect. Now, what is it you do?" he asked impatiently.

"I show people their destinies" she said.

"Again with the Mockery." he stated.

"I'm not going to lie to you, my craft is my own. Whether you choose to believe me or not, is of an entirely different matter." she said honestly.

"I've heard of your kind. Fortune tellers of sorts, but it's all just a hoax." He proclaimed.

"Is it?" Addia asked, "Destiny is most interesting; operating within and outside of Aetherius. It does not exist by mortal nor immortal laws, so I don't mind your ignorance of its legitimacy."

"And how would any of this help me?" Baabassa asked.

"You're the one who walked in here, remember?" Addia laughed, "Besides, don't you want to know something about your future?"

Baabassa thought a moment, then said, "Very well, let's see what you've got."

The Khajiit women, Addia, prepared her ritual while Baabassa looked on nervously.

"Will it be painful," he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." she replied as she rushed around getting items from the other room. "Idiot" she then murmured.

She came back in and spoke.

"Sit on the floor, there" she pointed at the ground in front of the orb.

"Here." she handed him the monkey skull.

"What do I do with it?" he asked, with an excited expression.

"Hold it." she said, dully.

His expression faded "Of Course."

She dimmed the lights then sat on her stool and grabbed the two spoons and began to hit them together. She began to speak.

"Oh the divine, Magrus, Mara, Khenarthi, and our beloved Alkosh … and from the deepest darkness, Sangiin, I call upon your greatness's to deliver unto this mortal your gift of sight. The blessings and foresights of the Aedra and Daedra upon this being that he should go forth and achieve his soul purpose, the purpose given to him by his almighty maker. I call upon the spirits of life and time alike to reach deep into this mortal's soul and draw forth from him his sacred fate. Let Destiny become his weapon, and may the Gods become his guide."

She started uttering words in some language that he didn't understand. She also seemed to be hitting the spoons faster, and they made a low pitched humming noise that grew louder, higher in pitch, and faster every second.

Baabassa began to feel light headed as a shining, green light, from the orb, pierced his eyes! The noise grew louder and louder! He couldn't feel his body! He tried closing his eyes but the green light followed! The noise and the light pierced his skull and he felt like he was about to burst!…..

Then nothing.

* * *

><p>He saw black, and heard nothing, and felt nothing. There was nothing to feel, or smell, or hear; Just an empty void.<p>

Then a white light flashed before him and his senses returned. He found himself starring at a very large round table. There were about twenty or so thrones surrounding the table and he found that he was in one of them. He was in the White-Gold Tower. More importantly, he was sitting at the table located in the Elder Council Chambers. All the seats were filled. There was also an Argonian bound in many magical chains, hovering in the middle of the table. several seats down on the left from where Baabassa sat, a fair looking women stood up and began speaking.

_"The Council has found you guilty of treason, mass murder, attempted mass murder, and the use and creation of forbidden magic."_

The Argonian in the magical chains laughed under his magical gag.

_"Remove his gag, his magic will not work in here." _the lady said.

_"But my Lady Alessia-" _A guard began,

_"I said remove his gag!"_ the Lady named Alessia said,_ "I want him to answer for his crimes."_

The guards nodded to another hooded man who used some magic and removed the Argonian's magical gag.

_"Well then," _The Argonian laughed menacingly,_ "Is this how the fair Lady Alessia treats all her guests?" _the Argonian asked, playfully.

_"Do not speak to Queen Alessia like that!" _another moan sitting at one of the thrones shouted and stood up.

_"Peace, Herdecius," _Queen Alessia said, she then turned to the Argonian,_ "You will answer for your crimes before we put you to death, Julum-ei."_

The Argonian, Julum-ei snickered,_ "I will not answer for nothing, and to no one. I have done things far beyond the capacity of you and your petty Empire. My experiments were important, sacrifices had to be made." _Julum-ei laughed.

_"The lives of hundreds of people!"_ Queen Alessia shouted.

_"Like I said," _Julum-ei snickered,_ "Sacrifices had to be made for the good of my experiments."_

_"Not anymore." _Queen Alessia said,_ "You are to be put to death, today at high noon, in front of the whole Empire to see. So they can rest easy, knowing their loved ones will never be taken from them in the middle of the night, never to be seen again."_

_"How moving," _Julum-ei said.

_"Before we kill you" _Queen Alessia said, as she pulled forth from her cloak, a scroll,_ "You will tell us what this is."_

_"I see you found my scroll." _Julum-ei laughed.

_"What is it?"_

_"A gift," _Julum-ei said,_ "Given to the world of men by a God."_

_"What do you mean?" _Queen Alessia said.

_J_ulum-ei laughed_, "I won't let you have the scroll."_

_"It's too late for that." _a man sitting in a throne said, the others laughed.

_"I won't let you let have it." _Julum-ei mumbled menacingly.

_"Silence!" _Queen Alessia shouted,_ "Tell me what the Scroll does, Julum-ei?"_

Julum-ei was mumbling to himself, he then shot a glare at Queen Alessia,_ " I won't let you have the satisfaction of killing me. Not when my purpose is yet to fulfilled!" _he shouted. Julum-ei then broke from his magical bonds in a flash of red fire.

_"He's broken out, get him!" _a guard shouted.

Julum-ei reached a hand out to Alessia and summoned the Scroll to him. He grasped it in two hands as a burst of tremendous fire surrounded him, making sure no one could get to him. He began to rise into the air, and everyone in the room could only watch. Julum-ei shouted in a demonic voice from within the veil of fire.

_"Behold the the Scroll of Magnus! I take my life now, to ensure that this scroll prevails! You may have won today, Queen Alessia! But my power and the power of this Scroll will never be yours! The Scroll will be hidden in Tamriel, only to be found by those who seek destructive power! They will awaken me! And then I will return and destroy this World with the Power of Magnus, and a thousand suns!"_

The great veil of fire was sucked into the middle and was gone, and everything went to black.

* * *

><p>Baabassa shot up, awoken from this dreamlike place. He found himself sitting on the fortune tellers floor; in a cold sweat.<p>

"Welcome back," Addia said as she read a book, "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, sounding as if she didn't really care.

"I'm not sure," he said perplexed and slightly terrified, "that was an unnatural, terrifyingly amazing experience."

"What did you expect?" she asked rhetorically, " I'm no scheming act, you know?"

"But I don't understand it, I saw a vision of a meeting where Queen Alessia was present. Surely it was a dream, for all know Queen Alessia served in the First Era of this world. I thought Destiny was of the future."

"Interesting," Addia said as she put down her book and looked at Baabassa, "It seems you've been shown a memory from the past."

"Why?" Baabassa asked.

"I don't know." Addia said.

"What do you mean?" Baabassa asked angrily, "What help are you then?"

"I've helped you a great deal, Captain Baabassa, "Addia pointed a finger, "More than either of us knows. So as much as I would like to HELP you further, it is not my place to do so."

"Then what should I do with this, this vision?" Baabassa asked, "I don't know what it means, it's all nonsense."

Addia sighed, "I will tell you this, though I shouldn't. What you saw, was the persecution of the notorious mage, Julum-ei."

"Julum-ei?" Baabassa asked, "I've never heard of him."

"Yes." Addia said, "He was wiped from history. I hope that helps."

"Not really." Baabassa sighed, as he took out some Septims and placed them in the offering bowl "For your troubles."

Addia nodded gratefully. As Baabassa was about to leave, Addia spoke up,

"Captain," she said. Baabassa turned around, "Something more to get you started."

"Yes?" Baabassa asked.

"Make for Falinesti." she replied.

"Falinesti?" Baabassa asked, "You want me to go to Valenwood?"

"I have a feeling you'll be needed there." she said.

"By whom?" Baabassa asked unsurely.

"Someone." Addia laughed, "Or no one. It doesn't matter. I fear if you aren't there within the fortnight, you will NEVER find the answers to your vision." she concluded.

"Very well," Baabassa nodded, "Thank you." he concluded and left the shack.

He turned around once, and found that the shack was no longer there.

* * *

><p>It was very late, probably almost morning. He walked over to the tavern.<p>

"I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life," he said to himself, "Scroll of Magnus, Falinesti? It doesn't make any sense. But that vision seemed TOO real for me.I need a drink." he murmured all of this to himself, as he walked through the tavern doors. He found Milolius passed out at a table with what looked like his third Skooma. He ordered a drink and sat down with Milolius who shot up as soon as Baabassa sat down.

"Well it's bout time Cap'n" he drunkenly spit out. Baabassa's drink came.

"I just had the most addled experience of my life, dear Milo" he said wearily.

"Whats that'a bout?" he spit out.

Baabassa took a sip from his tankard and felt a warm and cooling sensation throughout his body. He was feeling refreshed, and began to ease up. His facial expression changed to a mysterious yet wonderfully happy one.

"Milo, my old friend!" he began, as he took another sip, "I think were about to go on the journey of a lifetime. The one we've always talked about."

For some odd reason, he felt immensely inclined to take everything he had experienced from Addia's shack, and make it real; at that very moment!

"Shore leave is over my friend, call forth the Crows. We're leaving!" Baabassa laughed and finished his ale.

"Leav'n?" Milo asked.

"Oh yes!" Baabassa laughed heartily, then chugged the rest of Milo's Skooma, "We set sail within a day. We sail, to Valenwood!"


	6. Chapter Five: Of Virtuous Manner

**Chapter Five: Of Virtuous Manner**

* * *

><p>Thurek and company approached the Estate.<p>

"You four go on ahead," Joshmed said, "I'm going to head back into the city and see what I can find out."

"Alright, be careful." Favadas said.

Joshmed nodded, then turned around and left. Bagrash and Amar approached.

"A rough night." Bagrash said, "Let's go inside, hmm?" he asked.

"Yes, let's." Thurek replied.

The party of Bagrash, Favadas, Alexios, Fadul, Amar, and Thurek entered the house. They went into the den to find Sinar sitting by the fire place.

"What's the news?" Sinar asked.

Thurek shook his head no, as he continued on to the kitchen.

"I see." Sinar said.

Thurek found Edgar passed out on a table in the kitchen, Sinar followed behind him.

"How is he?" asked Thurek, worriedly.

"He's lost a lot of blood." said Sinar, he continued, "I'm afraid I can't do much more without the proper ingredients, that goes for Sir Holgruf as well."

"What do you need?" asked Bagrash, sternly.

"For starters, I'm going to need Blisterwort and Imp Stool, you can find those at J'Lani's shop, just past the market stalls. Secondly, the blade Edgar was stabbed with happened to be poisoned, for that I'll need Troll fat and Sandcrab chitin. You'll find those at butcher Sam's. I need them as soon as you can manage; the earlier the better for him." Sinar concluded.

"Right away." said Bagrash who took off to get the ingredients.

"I'll go with him." Amar stated, "He'll run J'Lani's shop into the ground otherwise!"

Thurek, Fadul, and Alexios made there way to Sulinius's study. Sulinius was siting at his desk, writing. His head was wrapped, and he wore a sling around his left arm.

"Ah boys, good." Sulinius said, relieved. He turned to Roggvar who was sitting by the hearth, "Son, why don't you go look for Winker, hmm?"

Roggvar whined but was stopped by Sulinius, "Please son, go on."

"Why don't you go help him?" Thurek asked Alexios, quietly.

"Understood." Alexios said and went up to Roggvar, "Come on now Roggvar, let's go find the little guy, I'm sure he's quite scared all by his lonesome." Alexios said cheerfully. The two then left the room.

There was a short pause. Sulinius the asked, "Why don't you two take a seat?"

Fadul took a sit on the windowsill, Thurek sat in a chair, in front of his father's desk.

"I'm terribly sorry that you boys were apart of all this." Sulinius sighed, "There was always the possibility of this sort of threat, never had it crossed my mind that it would occur in such a manner." He got up to pour himself a drink, but sat back down in pain from his wounds.

He continued, "I was sure we would have had at least a few days before the Thalmor caught wind of our gathering. Assuming that would have been enough time to have our council, and everyone home again safely. We hardly scratched the surface of all that we were supposed to. Everyone got caught up in the rebellion, it was digressive, I assure you. Most inexcusable of me to let it happen. You must understand that a rebellion against the Thalmor is a completely segregated matter from the one at hand, the one that provoked the assassins in coming forth. This night has been a disaster. Did you find Cirandien, or any word of Manuel?"

"They were both taken." Thurek answered, coldly.

"Just wonderful." Sulinius said sarcastically. He finally mustered the strength to get up and pour himself a drink. He took a big, long sip then continued, "Manuel might have been our greatest hope in uncovering the Thalmor's secrets about the Cult of Sons AND the artifact. We're out of options now. But alas, you boys should get some rest, we will speak again in the high-morning, with everyone else present. It's time to act."

* * *

><p>Thurek couldn't sleep. He stayed awake all night, dreaming of how things could've been if he had just stayed home like his father asked. Why did he have to be so foolhardy all the time?<p>

The sun dawned, Thurek left his chamber and made his way downstairs. The rest of his friends followed him.

"Good morning, boys." said Sulinius as the boys walked downstairs, "I hope you managed to sleep alright?"

"Hardly." replied Thurek coldly.

"Well, come and join us in the living room." Sulinius said.

The boys followed Sulinius to find Bagrash, Favadas, and Edgar in the living room.

"Grab seats and let's begin." Sulinius said. He continued,

"Let me start by saying that on behalf of all my dear friends in this room, how grateful we are for the effort put forth by you boys last night. A good, many more of us may be dead if you hadn't been here. I'm sure you all have questions, but let me reiterate the situation. Septerius, a once beloved friend to us all, sold us out to the Aldmeri Dominion and the Thalmor. He betrayed us, for wealth, for power, not by any means what we stand for. Because of him, our plans are to be put on hold and we must all go our separate ways for a time."

"That is exactly what they want us to do, split up so were more vulnerable." said Edgar.

"It's smarter." said Favadas, "It draws attention away from an isolated area, and spreads it out to several. We're weaker together, more likely in being killed if the Thalmor think we're plotting against them."

"Very true," said Sulinius, "We cannot be irrational in our choices in these coming days, for the Thalmor will have Agents tailing us everywhere we go, and in everything we do. That leaves us with a rather severe complication. We must still uncover the truth about everything we discussed last night, and we must, of course, save our friends from their likely fates at the hands of the Thalmor. It is a task more life threatening than even now, as the Thalmor wait for us to make our move. No words can explain how important this undertaking is. For this is, the real reason we gathered; to find able bodies to accept its terms and deliver us what we direly need; the truth. So who do we have that is not currently assigned?" Sulinius asked.

"All our usual agents are either dead, missing, or on another assignment already." Edgar replied. No one else answered.

Thurek made eye contact with Fadul, who nodded slightly. Thurek had thought long and hard about leaving Riverhold, in search of revenge anyways. He spoke up,

"We'll do it." Everyone looked to Thurek, he continued, "The Shades, that is."

Sulinius stared in disbelief, he then said "Son, please don't even consider such a thing."

"Why not?" Thurek asked.

"You and your friends are not capable of handling such an undertaking, it's quite too dangerous." Sulinius replied.

"We're as capable and qualified, more if I'd bet, than any other group of mercs you could hire."

"It's not about qualification, it's more complicated than that." Sulinius argued.

"Tell me then, what is it about?" Thurek asked, "You've said it yourself, you have no one else. Ever since my friends and I have been together, we've dreamed of nothing else but to go out and do something more righteous than petty thievery. Cirandien and Manuel were as close to me as you. Why won't you let me do this?"

"Because I can't lose you too!" Sulinius shouted, "I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you boys."

"Every minute you keep pretending I'm still a child, is another one wasted while your enemies plot against you, and your friends suffer for you. Hearken to me."

"Forgive me son, but the consequences could be to great. It is not a risk you or your friends may take, I am sorry." said Sulinius.

"You told me that consequences would follow me and my actions, but you won't even give me a chance." Thurek said.

Sulinius thought about his wife, he thought to himself, "What would you do, my love? This boy of yours is too invested in his love for honor. I can't protect him forever. But maybe I don't have a choice, not this time. Perhaps, it is time for him to become his own man. But of course you knew it first, didn't you?" He smirked to himself and looked up at Thurek.

"Thurek," he began, "I only wish to keep you safe. I see now that you, who you are, will never allow it. And I am out of options. I regretfully have no other choice than to allow you to undertake this quest. My resources are frozen, I cannot turn to anyone else."

The other men looked at Sulinius in disbelief.

Sulinius paused then continued, "In my study, there are some documents on my desk. You and your friends should go in and take a look. Go on then." Sulinius said painfully.

The five boys got up and made their way to the study. They took spots around and Thurek went to his Father's desk. He found several documents and picked them up. He began to read allowed

* * *

><p><em>To the person, or persons, undertaking this quest,<em>

_Here outlines the task of which you have shown interest in accepting. May I begin by telling you how deeply grateful I am for your, hopeful, rendered services. They are much appreciated by my benefactors. The simplest version of what you are asked to do goes something like this._

_We require you to venture forth into Alinor in search of information. The information pertains to a specific group called the "Cult of Suns" (See The Suns Wraith by Horicles for historic details__). Also, be extra alert for any information involving an artifact, in regards to the Thalmor and the Cult of Suns previously mentioned. Without bothering you with the __political issues that arise because of these things, I will tell you that this information is of up-most importance. It will not be an easy task, and I cannot offer much assistance, other than the name of a source whom I know in Alinor. Her name is Ariaen Highlock and she lives near Riverfield, that is all I can say. You will be compensated accordingly with the information you obtain, assuming it is helpful to an extent. I realize this, less, virtuous assignment may seem rather opaque. I assure you, that you will be aiding Tamriel greatly for your contributions. If you require further explanations or have questions, feel obligated to send letter by post to Riverhold, Elsweyr. Else, You may assemble your own team or proceed however else you see fit. Please sign and deliver the contract to my courier, awaiting you in Skingrad, Cyrodiil. I look forward to what you might recover and expect to hear from you soon._

_In addition to your services, you would be compensated further for your extraction of one Rikar Theosion, an Argonian prisoner in the Lillandril Prisons. He is a great asset to the Empire, consider this request highly._

_With many Thanks,_

_A furtive, third party to the Imperial Knights, Imperial Legion, under Titus Mede II._

_-Long live the Emperor, Long live the Empire._

* * *

><p>Thurek concluded.<p>

"What do make of all that?" Fadul asked Thurek.

"Several things come to mind." Thurek replied, "All that matters is getting this job done. So who's with me?"

"You know we'd follow you into Oblivion, Thurek" said Fadul.

"I need to hear you say it. Will you join me?" Thurek asked again.

They all said said yes, not stopping to think about it. Each of the boys took turns signing the contract.

"But what about all that other stuff in the letter? What does your father do exactly?" Sinar asked.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it sounds as my father's been more withdrawn than I thought. It also sounds as if we have our work cut out for us." Thurek replied.

"Both correct." said a groggy voice from the doorway, It was Sulinius who had been listening in.

"It's true," Sulinius said, "I'm a Nord, but I'm a man of the Empire, and I always have been. Also true, I am the leader of a secretive group that answers to the Emperor only, The Imperial Inquisitors. My party works to maintain political and economical balance throughout the empire. Most recently, we've been asked to uncover the mystery regarding the Cult of Suns and the Thalmor's involvement with it. Tell me, what do you boys know about the Cult of Suns?" Sulinius asked.

The boys shrugged, not knowing what it was. Sulinius continued,

"Well, little is known about them. They were formed in the First Era, though by whom is unknown. Most of their dark history was wiped clean by the Alessian Empire in the First Era. They're an ancient order of necromancers and rouge mages. They delved in the dark arts, often seeking out knowledge and power from the Daedra. They're most notorious for mass murders and kidnappings. Rarely anyone who was taken by them, is ever seen again. They some how survived the Alessian persecution, though many were killed, some even say their founder was killed as well. But the Cult endured, all the way into the Third Era; where they were routed once more under the Septim Dynasty, and that time they thought for good. But now we have reports of strange activity throughout Tamriel, very reminiscent of the Cult of Suns. Even more so, one of their lairs was discovered and routed. They are on the rise once again.

He took a deep breath and continued,

"Before I continue, I need to make sure you've all decided to carry out this task. Will you then?" he asked.

Thurek spoke up, "We have, and we will." he handed his father the contract.

Sulinius sighed, taking he contract, "Very well, everyone come back into the the living room."

They all walked back to the living room and Sulinius began to speak.

"We need to go over some things before I send you all on your way." he addressed the company, "We don't have much time before the Thalmor closes down on all of us, so we need to work quickly. There is so much more I wish I could discuss but the timing is poor. I expect Thalmor agents to be upon this estate by nightfall, you should all be well gone by then. You boys will have to learn what you can along the way. For the rest of you," he turned to his friends, "I've divided up several tasks that need to be done. Joshmed, you need go into Torval. Inquire the Mane to share all he knows in regards to the Thalmor and the Order, I needn't explain why. Bagrash and Edgar, you know your role. Accompany the boys to Kvatch. I have a contact there that should be able to help you boys out greatly, you know of whom I speak, Edgar."

"He's damned mad." Edgar said.

"A necessary risk." said Sulinius, "He's the only one I trust enough to help you get to Alinor, safely. Once you've delivered the boys, Edgar, you must make for the Imperial City and deliver these reports." he handed Edgar a set of documents, "These must get to the Capital immediately. After that, well, I suppose you should go home and lay low for a while, that would do you best. Bagrash, you will accompany the boys on their mission, yes?"

Bagrash nodded, "What about you?"

"Roggvar and I will be leaving Riverhold." Thurek stated.

"What?" Thurek asked wildly, "Where will you go?"

"Home," Sulinius said cheerfully, "To Skyrim. We have an old family home in Windhelm, I will continue to lead our order from there."

"You're not thinking of traveling alone, I hope?" Edgar asked worriedly.

"Of course not." Sulinius stated, "Favadas will accompany us, yes?"

"Favadas spoke up, "If that is what you wish, I will see it done."

"Very good." Sulinius said, "and Ulfric is meeting us in Bravil. We will be quite safe in Windhelm, and free to go about our business."

Sulinius paused and looked around the room.

"So it's settled, I'f you'd join me in my study." he said to his friends then turned to the boys, "You boys should make your final preparations. It is likely you will not be returning home for some time."

The men went with Sulinius into the den. Thurek addressed his friends,

"Alright, you heard him. That means go get ALL the gear you would bring on one of our own missions. Sinar and Alexios, you two gather group essentials for the trip, and we should meet back here in a few hours."

The boys agreed, got up from their seats, and left the estate to prepare. Thurek sat back down in the living room. He rubbed his hands down his head and over his eyes. He thought to himself, "What am I getting into?"

About twenty minutes later or so, Sulinius approached Thurek.

"I used to be as foolhardy as you, you know?" he said.

"I doubt it." Thurek replied.

"Oh, it's true. Manuel, Septerius, and I used to get in the greatest sort of trouble back when we were young." he paused, "I only want for you to be safe, to not make reckless decisions like I did. Shame on me, I suppose. What was I to except?"

Sulinius then brought out from behind his back, a sword. It was a long, elegant blade. It's pommel was gold and shaped as the head of an ancient Nord king. The grip was a winter blue, a winter like in Skyrim. The cross piece was a unique design. one side curved down, acting as a hand guard, the other side pointed straight out. There was a precious gem in the center of the cross piece, a sapphire gem.

"It was made special in the Skyforge, for one of your great great grandfathers; who fought in the the War of the Isles. This blade has seen many battles." Sulinius said and swung the sword around a bit. He continued, "It was named Merdagnir, Elvesbane by our translation. He passed it down to his son before he died, it has been a family heirloom ever since. You will have far more use of it than I. I trust you'll use it well?"

"Of course! this is most beautiful, thank you." Thurek said gratefully. His expression then turned sour, "Things won't ever be the same again, will they?"

"I'm afraid not." Sulinius concurred.

"This all happened so suddenly." Thurek said.

"I Know," Sulinius replied, "Things must seem so unnatural to you, I'd imagine. You know, when I was your age, my father wanted me to join the Legion, as he had done and severed proudly all his life. I wanted desperately to make him proud, and I did join, and I served proudly. And after two years away at training to become a Legionnaire, I came home to to find that my father had been murdered, by an agent from the Thalmor, who had wanted him dead for reasons still unknown. I had never despised the race of Mer, least not as much as I did then. When my time came to leave the Legion, I was asked to spearhead a new order within the ranks of the Legion, on behalf of my father of course. They asked me to move to Elsweyr, and setup a post for which the Legion could monitor the country. At that time, mostly just to monitor traffic coming in from the west. My entire life's work, has been a mask which conceals my greater work, fighting for the good of the Empire, for mankind, and for all the free races of Tamriel."

"I wish you'd of told me." Thurek said.

"I would have, if the Great War hadn't ended in the way it did. I always wanted you to join the Legion. But this, this quest I'm asking you to take part in, shames me greatly. How could I ask such a thing from a boy, my son? But of course you wouldn't see it that way, would you?"

"Absolutely not" Thurek replied.

"I Thought as much, you should get some rest. You'll need your strength about you." Sulinius said, and smiled.

Thurek nodded and went up to his chamber where he proceeded to flop down and sleep away. He had strange dreams that afternoon. He dreamed of the great war in the Isles many years ago. He was in the bulk of the battle, heaving Elvesbane in all directions, cutting down his foes. Out of nowhere, a Huge shadow came over head. He looked up and saw a huge monster, flying around the battle. It was all black and It's wings beat the air like a drum. The monster gave out a cry and flew by the battlefield. It turned around and opened it's mouth, black flames engulfed the entire battle! Thurek turned around to run but black consumed him.

He shot up, in a cold sweat. He looked around his room, just to make sure he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed. Thurek got into his gear then walked around his room to get the rest of his equipment and travel gear ready. He made sure Elvesbane was secure in its sheath then went down stairs to find his friends all packed and ready, and hurrying around the living room checking everyone's equipment, and making sure they had all their own.

Sulinius and Favadas were on the front porch addressing Joshmed

"I do hope the Mane will listen to you, Joshie. I know how hard that is to manage sometimes." Favadas joked.

"Do not doubt this one." said Joshmed confidently, "The Mane shall SING for Joshmed."

"Be safe." Sulinius said.

Joshmed nodded happily, then waived, and began walking down the path to the gate.

"Don't worry Favadas, he won't let us down." Sulinius added.

"Don't let HIM hear you say that." Favadas replied, jokingly of course. For though no one said it, Thurek knew as he witnessed Favadas, staring out as his dearest friend ventured off down the road without him, in the most uncertain of times.

"Come on." Sulinius laughed, and they all went back inside.

* * *

><p>Back inside, the five boys, Edgar, and Bagrash, were all packed and ready to go.<p>

Bagrash spoke up, "You boys are going to enjoy having me as a travel companion!"

"I'll believe that when I see it." said Edgar, while rolling his eyes.

"I set a decent pace to keep the blood pumping, we'll have intense training while we camp, and of course I consider myself a fine cook, we'll be in Kvatch in no time at all!"

"How will we be getting there, anyways?" asked Thurek.

"Through the West Weald of course, it's the fastest route without taking the main roads, unless you'd rather go through Valenwood! Nasty place, full of Thalmor spies, but we could if you'd rather."

"No, the Weald is fine, I suppose. None of us have ever ventured deep into it, that's all." Thurek said.

"Oh, it's not so bad. the occasional feral animal and Spriggan. Well, there is of course the West Weald Bears, dangerous beasts, but we could take one on, the lot of us together." Bagrash said, not reassuringly to Thurek!

"I've heard of such a beast." said Sinar, "If we do encounter, and slay one, I'd much like to collect it's fangs, supposed to be chemically astute."

"You wouldn't be the one to fight it, WE would." said Amar to Sinar.

"Not my strong suit. I'm just good at making the potions you're constantly asking me for." said Sinar cheekily.

"Ahh-" Amar Grunted, and went to the kitchen.

Sinar laughed to himself.

"You forgot to mention the Werewolves." Edgar added.

"Did you say... Werewolves?" Thurek said, nervously.

"Don't listen to Edgar. There are Werewolves, but they belong to a friendly pack. Besides, we won't be going anywhere near their grounds, so there is nothing to worry about."

Sulinius and Favadas entered the room, "Everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone looked to them.

"Know what has been asked of you boys. Information and our friends, that is all. Thurek tells me all the time that you're used to getting into mischief. But remember, you will be going into a foreign country, one that we're not on the best of terms with. Stay alert, the stakes and consequences will be far greater if you digress from the task at hand. Don't try to be a hero, and for Talos sake, keep each other safe. With that in mind, Bagrash, they're all yours."

Bagrash laughed heartily, grabbed his gear, and began to leave. Sulinius stopped him, and whispered something to him. Bagrash nodded and walked out the front door, the other boys followed him out, and Edgar brought up the rear. Thurek was left alone in the hall with his father and Roggvar, who had just come down the stairs.

"Bye Thurek." said Roggvar, "I wish I could come too."

Thurek embraced is younger brother, "I know you do, but someone has to make sure father doesn't catch a cold all the way up north, right?" he said jokingly.

"I guess you're right." Roggvar smiled and stepped back.

Sulinius stepped forward.

"I wish I had something to say to change your mind, but I know that's not your style. You are the bravest, most ridiculously irrational young man I've ever known; and for that, I wipe away your debt from all the years of head aches you've given me." Sulinius said.

Thurek laughed and embraced his father. Sulinius held back a few tears and then said, "Now go, you're already keeping everyone waiting and it's not been five minutes into your journey." he said jokingly.

"You'll be safe in Skyrim?" Thurek asked again.

"Yes,yes, of course." Sulinius reassured him, "After all, we'll be staying with JARL Ulfric in Windhelm, the City of Kings."

"I would sure like to see THAT one day." Thurek said in amazement.

"And I promise, you will." Sulinius added.

Thurek nodded then stepped back, collected himself, and went out the front door. The party was waiting a little bit up the path. Thurek walked over to them.

Bagrash spoke up, "Finally! Let's get a move on!" One by one the party walked through the front gate of the The Holgruf Estate.

Thurek heard Roggvar shout from behind him, "GOODBYE THUREK! GOODBYE FADUL, AND BAGS, AND EVERYONE ELSE! GOOD LUCK!"

Thurek smiled, and threw his arm up to waive, but he didn't turn around.

The party made its way through Riverhold. The boys looked all around them as they drew nearer to the city gates. All the shops, homes, and stalls, that didn't seem to matter before, seemed to do just that as they passed through the gates and looked back at their home,not knowing if they'd ever return. For no quest the Shades had ever undertaken, could surmount to the extremity of the one they faced now.

The party composed it's self, and made off due North West; Towards the great Western Weald.


	7. Chapter Six: Wolves of the West Weald

**Chapter Six: Wolves of the West Weald**

* * *

><p>The company from Riverhold walked for many hours.<p>

It had taken them about an hour or so to reach the southern border of the West Weald. They then traveled northwest along the border until Bagrash found the "safest" path he had described earlier. Once they had found it, they ventured forth into the woods. It would be Evening Star soon and the Weald knew it. The trees were beginning to loose their Autumn colors, and began closing in for what would certainly be a cold winter.

The brush seemed to become thicker and thicker as the company continued down the barely visible path. Queer noises came from all round the wilderness; sounds unfamiliar to Thurek and his friends. The company made camp at nightfall, which came swiftly, and all slept soundly.

For three days and three nights, the company traveled through the Weald; and the boys had been enjoying the journey very much. Bagrash had been keeping his word about training too, sparring was a common practice during camping hours.

The day was now the 27th of Sun's Dusk. The sun was setting quickly, Bagrash took notice of this and called for the company to halt.

"This is as far as we go tonight." Bagrash stated.

"Why?" asked Thurek, "We have a few more miles in us at least."

"Don't fret over it, Thurek." said Edgar tiredly, "It's a good thing we stopped, my feet are SO very sore."

"Alright," started Bagrash, who was scanning the area around them, "You boys gather firewood, fresh water, and set up tents. Decide between yourselves who does what."

The boys argued. It was decided that Sinar and Fadul were to pitch tents, Thurek would chop firewood, and the other two would gather water. As the boys made ready to perform their assigned tasks, Thurek couldn't help but notice Bagrash was on edge.

"Are you alright, Bags?" he asked as he brought the firewood into camp.

Bagrash didn't seem to hear Thurek. Thurek then poked Bagrash, and repeated himself, "BAGS?"

Bagrash jumped back, "What is it?!" he yelled to Thurek, angrily.

"You seem concerned with something, that's all." Thurek replied, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just tired," he lied, Thurek could tell, "I'm going out to look around, make sure we weren't followed."

"Followed? By who?" Thurek asked.

"Just go do what I asked you to. No more questions from you!" Bagrash yelled as he walked off into the thick of the woods.

"What in Oblivion was that about?" asked Fadul.

"Not a clue." replied Thurek.

The five boys worked for the next hour making camp ready. The sun had set entirely by that point, and the night was very dark. The five boys, and Edgar were circled around the campfire, eating supper that Edgar had prepared, a soup commonly cooked in his homeland of High Rock. The boys were sharing stories of their adventures with Edgar who was absolutely mesmerized by all the trouble the boys got into!

"….But Thurek could tell it better I'm sure, couldn't you Thurek?" Alexios said to Thurek.

Thurek wasn't paying attention, he was looking out at the woods, wondering where Bagrash was.

"You all right there Thurek?" asked Fadul

"I'm fine, but what about Bags?" Thurek looked to Edgar.

Edgar looked at Thurek, "Ohh he'll be fine, lad. Don't you worry about him."

For the rest of the evening, the boys, not including Thurek, and Edgar shared in merry song and tale. They all went to bed when the night was fully fledged. All except Thurek, he wanted to wait for Bagrash.

Thurek had been drifting off when he heard a noise rustle in the trees. Thurek began to draw his blade when Bagrash came walking out.

"Easy there kid." Bagrash said.

Thurek sheathed his weapon, "You've been gone all night, where were you?" Thurek asked.

"I told you, I was looking around." Bagrash replied as he scurried around the camp.

"What were you doing, honestly?" Thurek asked, impatiently.

"There's no time for questions, Thurek." Bagrash said, hurriedly, "Everyone wake up!" he began to shout at the tents where everyone was sleeping. Everyone emerged from their tents, tired and confused.

"Pack your gear, and pack up camp. We're leaving, now!" Bagrash shouted who began to pack up a tent.

"What's going on, Bags?" Thurek asked.

"I wasn't entirely honest with your father when I told him about the West Weald. For the most part it can be a safe journey. Your Father was so sure that we had to leave when we did, and the Weald is the fastest and safest route, most of the time." Bagrash said.

"I don't understand. Most of the time?" Thurek asked, in confusion.

"There are threats in this world, Thurek, that even I cannot face. Look up into the sky, what do you see?" Bagrash asked.

"I see the night sky." Thurek stated.

"What else?" Bagrash asked.

"The moons, Masser and Secunda. Why?" Thurek answered.

"The moons will be in their fullest phases, tomorrow night. You know what lives in accordance to the moons do you not?" asked Bagrash.

"I'm not sure." answered Thurek.

"Don't be a fool, Thurek! I spoke of them before we left your home. Werebeasts." Bagrash said, "And now the moons are nearly full, and our lives are at risk. The Weald is home to many Werebeasts. I knew of a pack that is friendly, and we've avoided their grounds thus far. But there are others."

"Others?" Thurek asked.

"Aye, feral ones. I may come to regret bringing you all here. We should have gone through Valenwood. I am a fool, Thurek."

"What happens during the full moons?" asked Thurek, who didn't really want to know.

"The beasts of Hircine become extremely bloodthirsty. They're feral to begin with, imagine what they'll do when the moons drive them mad. They no longer hearken to reason, they only follow their blood lust. Until the moons withdraw, the hunt will commence. I can't protect you from them, not alone."

"How do you even know the beasts will come after us?" he asked.

"I went scouting, and found tracks, five miles back. I followed them for quite a ways before I realized the ignorance of my efforts. We've been marked, and we're being hunted. I should have spotted this sooner. The pack of beasts will reign down on us and feast, tomorrow night. We must make it to the northern edge of the Weald before tomorrow night, or else. Is everyone packed?!" he shouted out.

Everyone shrugged.

"Good, now everyone follow me, and keep your eyes and ears open for anything, and everything."

Bagrash made off northwest, and everyone followed him.

"Whats's going on Bagrash?" asked Edgar, unhappily, "Danger?"

"Werebeasts are tracking us, they have been for at least a day now, I didn't know until tonight."

"Why wouldn't they just attack us now instead waiting for tomorrow?" asked Thurek.

"Many of the dog-breed like to hunt in packs." Bagrash said, "The werewolves are no exception. And tomorrow the moons will be full. They will feed then, because it will quench their blood thirst, it will be climactic for them. Think of it as a grotesque holiday for Werebeasts."

"By the Gods." exclaimed Edgar, "And you said that we wouldn't run into any Werewolves!"

"Deal with it!" Bagrash shouted, "We'll all be fine, so as long as we keep moving!"

The company, led by Bagrash, walked swiftly through the dark forest. As the morning came to and dragged on, the boys began to slow down, tired as ever. Edgar took notice of this.

"Bagrash," Edgar said, "These boys need to rest, we've walked straight through the night!"

"We can't stop now. If we stop now, we'll never make it out of this forest alive. At the pace we have now, we might make it out by nightfall. If we stop now, we might as well lay down and wait to be eaten, because I can assure you that's what will happen if we stop!"

Edgar turned around and addressed the boys, "Why don't you all sit down and rest?"

They nodded and sat down to rest.

"What are you doing!?" Bagrash said, furiously, "Get up!"

"These boys need to regain their energy, I'm sorry." Edgar said.

"You're a fool then." Bagrash said, and sat down angrily.

A few hours passed and Bagrash stood up. It was almost late noon.

"Alright, I've thought of a plan." Bagrash said.

"What's that?" asked Edgar.

"We'll never make it out of here by nightfall, that's perfectly clear. But there is somewhere we may be safe. There is a place three or so hours north of here. But I'm not sure they will allow us entry."

"Who are they?" asked Thurek.

"They're a decent group of folk. They live in isolation in the middle of the Weald, seldom go into society. They rely on the land, and each other." said Bagrash.

"But why?" Thurek pressed.

"Because," Bagrash hesitated, he then said, "They're a Werewolf clan."

"They're what!?" shouted Edgar.

"Their family is one of the only original bloodlines left in Tamriel. They've survived this long due to their isolation. I spoke of them earlier."

"You're making this big fuss about Werebeasts yet you suggest we venture into an entire preserve of them for safety! Have you gone mad!" Edgar exclaimed.

"I am on somewhat-good terms with their leader, if I can speak with him, I believe we'll be safe." said Bagrash.

"You have really lost it, haven't you?" asked Edgar, "You said we should stay away from their grounds, right?"

"You think of something else, and we'll go from there." Bagrash said angrily.

Edgar didn't speak.

"I thought as much." Bagrash said in approval, "Everyone up, we have to hurry now."

* * *

><p>The company's pace was nearly doubled since the last time they walked; in light of the day slipping away into night. Thurek began to hear noises from the wood all round them.<p>

"What is that, Bagrash?" he asked

"Quickly now." Bagrash said fearfully.

The company was jogging now. Thurek heard noises like a beast, trailing behind them, he then heard a loud howl come from his right.

Bagrash slowed the group down to a slow walk. All was quite, "We're too late! Make your weapons ready!"

Thurek and his friends did so, fearfully. All was quiet, no sounds could be heard but the feint, fearful breaths of the boys, circled round each other.

A few moments later, a dark beastly figure came leaping out from the woods, right in front of Bagrash. Bagrash reacted instantly, bringing his war hammer down across the beast's skull, killing it instantly. The beast was a werewolf.

"RUN!" Bagrash shouted.

The company rushed forward. Bagrash took the rear, Thurek was in the lead now, sword drawn.

He heard noises from all around him, and saw dark figures moving swiftly through the wood on either side of him.

Another werewolf jumped out from the company's right, Fadul shot an arrow at it, the beast staggered back. Bagrash finished it off with one swing of his war hammer.

Bagrash was then tackled by a another beast. He brought his war hammer up, and shoved the long handle into the beasts mouth so it couldn't bite him. He then drew a dagger from a side sheath, and stabbed the wolf in the side with it. The beast howled and Bagrash shoved it aside.

The company came to a rock cliff, with no where to run!

"They've cornered us, smarter than I thought!" Bagrash shouted, "Everyone! Backs against the rocks, weapons out front!"

The boys did so, shaking in their boots.

From in front of them, came six werewolves. They surrounded the company, looking very hungry.

"COME ON, THEN!" shouted Bagrash, at the werewolves.

The wolves snarled and howled in hungry anticipation.

Just then, a loud howl came from above them on the rock cliff. They all looked up. A large werewolf was snarling at the six beasts down below. The beasts snarled back. The wolf from above howled once more, and the company saw many beasts leap down from the rock cliff and attack the six wolves! One of the new wolves, jumped right on top of one of the six wolves and dug its teeth deep into it's neck, ripping flesh aside. The beasts fought each other with great ferocity. The initial six wolves, seeing they were outnumbered, fled back into the woods.

The whole time the company had been watching in fear and marvel. Just then, a big man with a short grey beard approached the company.

"Bagrash, I thought I smelled you!" the man laughed heartily.

"Quinirick!" said Bagrash in relief, "Am I glad to see you, I thought you might be another wolf pack looking to claim my company's blood and flesh."

"Well, I could certainly heed your request." said the man Quinirick, jokingly.

"Thank you, but bed and supper would do these boys better, I believe." Bagrash responded.

"Of course! I'm always happy to help a friend in need." Quinirick turned to the boys, "Quinirick Lupus, at your service. You boys look quite exhausted, those feral's are always up to nothing good! Ever so, my grounds are open to you. Avellian, light some fires, would you?" he asked another man, who had just appeared.

"You're...a werewolf?" asked Thurek.

"Of course, dear boy!" Quinirick laughed, "My entire line of kin is of beast blood, I have lived on this plane of mortals for many centuries. Lord Hircine bestowed this gift upon me many ages ago!"

"But I thought werewolves couldn't control their turning's from beast to man, and vice versa." Sinar said.

"Many can't." Quinirick stated, "It is a difficult power to harness. But the Lupinus blood that flows through the veins of my kin, is not like that of the feral Werebeasts that inhabit this country. I teach all my kin to master their transformations, it is required if we wish to enter and live in society freely."

"You're boring these boys, Quinirick." said Bagrash jokingly.

"Come then! To my home, we go!" Quinirick said, cheerfully.

The company, escorted by a small group of men, walked along in the dead of night. Thurek knew he was in good hands, at least he hoped?

* * *

><p>The City of Alinor gleamed brightly below the night sky.<p>

The glass City, jewel of Alinor, was rather grand, as any capital should be. The elegance of both its structures and citizens alike, created the City's grandeur. But in the shadow of night, where the evils of the world make trouble, Celron made his way into Alinor palace. He was on his way to deliver his reports to a council of his superiors. He made his way through the halls of the palace, towards the council chamber.

"Are they in session?" he asked a guard outside the doors the the chambers, impatiently.

"Yes, you shouldn't bother-"

"I don't have time for formalities." Celron interrupted and barged through the door.

There were five council seats, circled around the chamber.

"I do believe that Hammerfell doesn't require any more attention. That particular situation has drawn on long enough. Our concerns now lie elsewhere. Now, Skyrim, there's a brewing situation." said a he-elf from one of the council seats.

"Oh Karano, who's being paranoid now?" said a she-elf from another seat.

"Celron?" said one of the he-elves, from another council seat.

"Lords and Ladies, I bid you my dearest greetings." Celron halfheartedly said, and bowed, "I have with me, new information regarding my assignment."

"You mean your fantasy chase." said one of the she-elves. Several of the other council members laughed.

"My Lady Valision, Lord Karano, Lord Tauntar, Lady Sonwen, and Grand Lord Solingoth; I understand your concerns relating to my delicate assignment. You believe it to be a false claim, a wasteful endeavor. But uncovering knowledge beyond our understanding, and obtaining such knowledge, should be a primary motive for the Aldmeri Dominion. Especially now that the Great War is over." Celron stated.

"I think we've heard enough, wouldn't you agree?" Lord Karano asked, the others nodded.

"Though you may be entitled to your opinions," Celron began, distastefully, "Do you not currently sit in council seats, in a council chamber, in the grandest city of all, acting as the governing body of the most powerful race in all of Nirn? I should think so, and as such beings, I'd implore you not to fail in recognizing the other threats that brood under your blind eyes; Threats that seek the knowledge that is rightfully ours. Is our survival and dominance not of the up most importance?" Celron asked.

"Calm down, Celron." said Lord Tauntar, "You're tiring yourself."

"Don't mock me Lord Tauntar. I've done more good for you within a few days than you've done for yourself in a years time." Celron stated.

"You dare disrespect me so?" spat Lord Tauntar in disgust.

"I do so gladly. Your contributions to our cause as of late...Well, are far below what I would expect from a Lord. Convince me your not entirely dead weight around here, and I might change my mind." Celron said.

Lord Tauntar stood up and drew forth a glass sword. A small ball of dark red magic had begun to form in Celron's half clutched right hand.

"Enough!" shouted Lord Solingoth. "Celron, calm yourself, you as well Tauntar."

The two Elves did as they were told.

"Good, now what is it you actually have for us Celron? Besides ranting words." asked Lord Solingoth.

Celron pulled several documents from his cloak. He sent them through the air, to Lord Solingoth, with magic.

"What are these?" Lord Solingoth asked, as he grasped the documents.

"The first, is a document pertaining to the rebels we infiltrated four nights ago. Sulinius Holgruf, a prestigious Lord of an estate in Riverhold, seemed to be the source of the insurrection. Or at least the host for the gathering."

"What do we know about him?" asked Lady Sonwen. Celron answered,

"A Nord, raised in the Imperial City, but born in Skyrim, where so within is unknown. He joined the Legion at eighteen. He finished his training early, and became a Legionnaire at the age of twenty. He came home only to find that his father had been murdered. For reasons you all know, General Holgruf was a high priority target for us, I won't discuss the assassination any farther. Sulinius Holgruf then moved to Riverhold after serving ten years in the Legion, and has been there since. He has ties all over Tamriel. It is hard to pinpoint his exact sources because he covers his tracks quite well. It is believed he still performs espionage for the Imperial Legion, it can't be proven yet. He is not known to have any living relatives, though we suspect he still has family in Skyrim, where he was supposedly born. We shall perform a full investigation on Sulinius Holgruf."

"I hear too many if's and rumored to's in this report, but it will have to do." Lord Solingoth said, "What of the prisoners that we are expecting from Valenwood?"

"Though we were successful in capturing Manuel Virtorius and Cirandien Bierey," Celron said, "The assassins were outnumbered, though I am uncertain how. Their incompetence has cost us dearly, as the other rebels have now since dispersed. The assassins who survived shall be punished severely. I've taken the liberty of dispatching new agents to find the others. The Khajiit named Joshmed has been sighted in Torval, for reasons currently unknown. We cannot take him from there just yet, but we will continue watching him."

"What of Ulfric Stormcloak and this Sulinius man? What of the others?" Lord Solingoth asked.

"There is no evidence that Ulfric Stormcloak was even there. Sulinius Holgruf has also disappeared. We suspect he will be traveling north into Cyrodiil, or possibly even farther, into Skyrim. We shall find him. The Orc and the Breton have disappeared, as well as the two Holgruf boys. We suspect the Orc and the Breton to be moving north back to High Rock. The boys must have gone with their father. Rest assured, we will find all of them, and bring them in, if need be." Celron concluded.

"Very well. See that it is done, swiftly and discretely." said Lord Solingoth, sternly, "What is this other document?"

"This one pertains to the artifact I've been searching for, and the Cult of Suns." Celron said, delicately.

"Not this again, please Celron?" Lord Solingoth pleaded.

"I assure you that this new information will dissolve your doubts." Celron said.

Lord Solingoth read the document out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Celron,<em>

_I have new information regarding your request. My crew has been working hard to obtain the information you seek. I dispatched eight ships, two weeks prior, along the southern coast of Tamriel. They traveled in pairs of two. I sent them to each of the four locations you asked me to investigate. Out of the eight, only seven returned. The ship lost was Starider. It's partner ship, Gleyenwyen, had much to report. These two ships had been sent to the location near Southpoint, Valenwood. The crew of Starider apparently encountered a necromancer's lair, they managed to clear out the cave but at a great cost. Fifteen killed of my crew, and their ship burned down. What they recovered was most interesting. The found a journal describing an interaction between a rival necromancer group. It mentions one "Cult of Suns". But that is all I will say about it, as I leave it to you for interpretation. I expect to be compensated at a much higher rate then we previously agreed to, you must surely understand why. I await your personal deliverance in Falinesti. Once our payment is secured, we will set sail with the Prison Ship to Alinor._

_Sincerely,_

_Arinmir Thramfaere, Captain of the Crystal blight, leader of the Gilded Moon._

* * *

><p>He concluded.<p>

"This... NEW information, it means nothing significant. Anyone can pose as the Cult of Suns." said Lord Karano.

"I agree." said Lord Tauntar, probably out of spite.

Celron gave him a distasteful look.

"What do you make of it, Lord Solingoth?" asked Lady Valision.

"Though necromancy is a condemned practice in our lands, the mention of the Cult of Suns raises serious questions." Lord Solingoth said.

Celron smiled approvingly, his mood then changed.

"However," Lord Solingoth began again, "There is still not enough evidence here for me to give you the troops and resources you requested last month. I don't want to cause unnecessary alarm in the other provinces we maintain relationships with! I would, however, like to read this aforementioned journal for myself. Recover this for me, then we'll see where the situation leads us."

"That is not good enough." said Celron, distastefully.

"It is all you will get from the council tonight." Lord Solingoth stated.

"But this could seriously be-."

"Enough!" shouted Lord Solingoth, "You have your orders, now go before I find someone else to carry them out!"

"As you wish..." Celron said, bowed, then turned around and left.

He barged through the chamber doors and walked down the hall. His second in command, a Bosmer named Legonim Bluedale, approached him from behind, and walked with him.

"Went well?" he said.

"Not well enough." Celron said disappointingly.

"They didn't give us authority in the matter or what?" Legonim asked.

"Apparently, we need more evidence! As if we didn't have enough already. They're a bunch of ignorant fools, the lot of them." Celron vented.

"What will we do?" Legonim asked.

"We will go to Falinesti and recover the _evidence_ from Arinmir, then maybe we'll get something done." Celron concluded.

"Good timing. I've gotten word that our priority prisoners have just arrived in Falinesti." Legonim said.

"Very good." Celron said, sinisterly.

The two Elves made their way to the docks of Alinor. They proceeded to board a ship, and left the port, en route to Falinesti.

* * *

><p>The company approached a large clearing of land. It was fenced in by wooden posts. They passed through a great wooden gate and walked down a dirt path. There were many fields of which looked to be barren, preparing for winter no doubt. There were animal pens and many homes as well. At least ten or fifteen, but no people. Then again it was after dark. They passed by these homes, and came upon a semi-large castle looking building. There was a courtyard out front that had a fountain in the middle, with the statue of the Lord Hiricine slaying a great stag.<p>

"Welcome to my home!" said Quinirick, proudly, "It isn't much, but it is a homely place all the same, for my kind at least!" he laughed out.

Quinirick led the company into the small-castle and into the main hall.

"You may all wash up in the guest rooms, and then get some sleep. My daughters, Pallitrix and Adriara will show you the way, this is an easy castle to get lost in. Rex!" Quinirick shouted down the hall.

A young boy came running from a room down the hall. He was smaller than Thurek, probably around Alexios's height, but was built well for a young boy. He had long, messy, dirty blonde hair. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Don't be rude, boy! These are our guests! Go and tell your mother that we'll be having seven extra for breakfast tomorrow."

"Why can't Adriara do it, I was in the middle of something..." the boy, Rex, complained.

"It's past midnight, what could you have possibly been doing?! Now GO, before I make you sleep in the fields for a week!" Quinirick said.

Rex muttered under his breath, and went off.

"You must excuse my son, Reximus." said Quinirick to Bagrash, "A little cockier than last you saw him, and a bit older. Just a little younger than these boys I'd imagine, you know how they can be."

"Oh, I know!" said Bagrash jokingly.

"Well, I do wish you all a restful night. I shall require the help of you boys tomorrow, a small fee to pay for my hospitality." Quinirick added.

"They're at your service." said Bagrash happily. The boys looked at each other in irritation.

"Excellent! I'll see you all bright and early!" Quinirick said, and turned to leave. He stopped short, turned his head and added, "A word of advice, don't venture outside the castle while the moons still shine. Beast instincts can get the better of anyone on a night like this. Just stay in your rooms till morning comes, and you'll be just fine. Good night!" Quinirick said, and wandered off down the hall.

The boys, Edgar, and Bagrash were shown to their quarters for the night. They settled in, and all fell asleep peacefully. Though throughout the night, they could hear howling from outside the window.


	8. Chapter Seven: Farmhands & Fight'n Hands

**Chapter Seven: Farmhands & Fight'n Hands**

* * *

><p>Morning came swiftly, and the boys were woken up at the break of dawn. They were quite groggy at breakfast. A quarter of their energy went into eating, another quarter went into making sure they didn't fall asleep at the table! The rest of the energy they had went into listening to what Quinirick was saying; something about nothing beating good old fashioned manual labor or such things.<p>

"Rex will show you boys the ropes, won't you?" Quinirick asked Rex.

"Do I have a choice?" Rex asked, rhetorically.

"Excellent! You boys will spend the morning preparing the fields and tending to the animals. I'll call you at lunch time. Work hard!" Quinirick said.

"Come on guys," sighed Rex, "Don't want to upset his royal ass." he said the last part under his breath.

The boys followed Rex outside. In the pleasant bright of day, there were a lot more people about. They passed adults doing chores, children playing, and some elderly folk smoking long pipes. They then found themselves on the eastern-side of the grounds; farm area.

"Herald!" Rex shouted out at the barn. Just then, an old man came out from behind one of the barn doors. He was an old Nordic man, with a long grey beard, and he wore a small axe around his waste with a straw hat atop his head.

"Ehh, what do you want?" he asked, snappishly.

"Some farm hands, courtesy of my father." said Rex.

"I don't need your help." he snapped at the boys, "What I need is new equipment! Much more useful than a bunch of brats."

"Well, we're not going anywhere, until our work is done. So you can complain, or put us to work, your choice." Rex stated firmly.

The old man grunted, and went back into the barn.

"Don't bother with that old git. He always acts as if he had something up his ass. Ever since as long as I can remember. So, you guys know how to work a farm?" he asked the boys.

Thurek spoke up, "Fadul and I have the only real farm-hand experience. But I'm sure the others can learn quickly."

"Well, it's better than none of you." Rex stated, "Sorry you have to do this, the Old-man can be a real pain sometimes."

"Not at all, Rex was it? We're happy to work for your families hospitality." Thurek said.

"How noble of you..." Rex said sarcastically, "Let's get to work then, else it'll be a LONG morning. You two, what were your names?" he asked, Thurek and Fadul.

"I'm Thurek," Thurek said, "These are Amar, Sinar, Fadul, and Alexios."

"Right," Rex began, "Sorry, it's just we don't get a lot of visitors. Especially ones like you. Well, you two should head into the fields and start prepping the field for winter, you know how to do that, yes?"

The two boys nodded and went off.

"You three can come with me, we'll take care of the animal feed." said Rex.

Over the next several hours, the six boys worked long, and hard. By the time they were called in for lunch, they were completely exhausted, and hungry!

The boys made there way into the castle, and into the dining hall.

"What're we having, mother?" Rex said.

"Yes, what are we having, Sevetta?" asked Quinirick who had just entered the room with Bagrash and Edgar.

"Roast chicken and potatoes, with leek." said a happy Sevetta.

"Eww, mother, I hate vegetables! The chicken sounds fantastic though!" said Rex.

The six boys sat at the dining table with the four adults. Who talked extensively about current events. They talked a bit about Werewolves which led Quinirick to ask Rex a question,

"You didn't hunt last night. That's the third one you've missed." Quinirick said to Rex.

"I wasn't feeling up to it." Rex said as he tossed over his leeks, not wanting to eat them.

"Just because you can control your turnings, son, doesn't mean you have to avoid doing it all together!" Quinirick laughed, "After all, that beast blood in you is mighty good!"

"I get it, alright. Just drop it." said Rex.

"Very well." said Quinirick, "So," he turned to the boys, "It's been decided that you'll be leaving in the morning for Skingrad. After that, I suppose you can pay a carriage to take you to Kvatch, or whatever else you should so choose. It isn't a long walk to Skingrad, I assure you."

"Yes, I believe that is the best option for us." Bagrash concurred.

"I can provide an escort through the Weald for the remainder of your trip. My men know the quickest, safest routes." Quinirick added.

"That would be appreciated." said Edgar.

"Excellent!" said Quinirick, "Then it is settled. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to in the east. If I'm not back to see you all off, I wish you the very best!"

"Thank you very much, Quinirick." Bagrash said.

Quinirick nodded, left his chair, and made his way out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the boys spent some time in Rex's chambers. He was very curious about the boys, and what they were even doing in his neck of the world.<p>

"So you guys traveled up from Riverhold? Do you all live there?" Rex asked.

"Yes, we do." Thurek said.

"Never been to Elsweyr." Rex said as he bit into an apple, "Is it nice there?"

"Quite sandy." Sinar said.

"Quite hot." Amar added.

"Quite dangerous." Fadul said grimly, "Bandits, assassins, slave traders, addicts, and crazies... not to mention feral beasts. And let's not forget the most dangerous of all, the Khajiit Clans. Cross any of them, you might as well take your own life. Gods only know you don't want to end up a servant to them, especially for a non-Khajiit."

"Fantastic!" Rex exclaimed, jumping up from his seat before sitting back down, "I would love to go! Is that all though?"

"Is that all, he says." Fadul laughed, the others joined joined him. Thurek only smiled, faintly.

"What?" Rex asked, not getting the joke.

"Don't mind them." Thurek spoke up.

"Well I don't get it." Rex said, in confusion.

"Most folk in Elsweyr are just trying to get by, avoiding conflict." Thurek said.

"Why, because there are a few stick in the mud clans and bandits? I'll take them on, no sweat!" Rex stated.

Fadul and company, who had just began to settle down, erupted into laughter once more.

"What?!" Rex yelled.

"You couldn't take on the Clans even if you had an army." Fadul laughed.

"I wouldn't need an army." Rex smirked, "Because a pack of Werewolves would do tenfold the damage."

"I'll indulge you for a moment," Fadul began.

"Here we go. Another tactical lecture from Fadul, the master general." Sinar sighed.

"This should be good." Alexios said.

"Please don't..." Thurek pleaded.

"Bring it on!" Rex scoffed.

"Let's assume you could manage to traverse Elsweyr on your own, without being caught, or without being sniffed out." Fadul said.

"Werewolves have a keen sense of navigation, as well as unrivaled vision and smell. Easy would be an understatement." Rex boasted.

Fadul stood up and smiled, "Alright then, I'll give you a point, out of pity, of course. Let's move on to infiltration, for you would never get in without a fight. Khajiit also have keen night vision. In addition to this, Khajiit have profound natural agility and dexterity. Stealth is our greatest ally. You wouldn't get within ten miles of a Clan encampment before you were smoked out."

"Who said we we wanted to go in without a fight?" Rex boasted again, "Do you honestly think a Werewolf cares how quiet he's being. All he wants to do, is feed. The quicker that happens, the better. When the beast blood boils within, HA, good luck stopping us from getting into your little camp. As for agility and dexterity. Well I won't brag, but I'm willing to bet I can out race a horse if need be. My vertical jump, and my horizontal lunges compensate for my lack of dexterity. But that's only because of the overwhelming size of my beast body, two times the size, sometimes more, of your average Man or Khajiit. Not to mention the razor sharp claws and teeth. But even if I wasn't a Werewolf, I could still take them on."

"If your so sure of yourself," Fadul smirked, "Why don't we have a brawl."

"I accept!" Rex shouted and jumped up, off his bed.

"We should take this outside." Sinar added as Fadul and Rex were about to go at it.

"Hmm," Rex grunted, "I guess he's got a point."

"What's wrong?" Fadul smirked, "Don't want to get beat in your own home?"

"Come on!" Rex shouted, as he made for the door, "We're going outside!"

Rex led the boys outside, into the courtyard.

"You really riled him up." Thurek laughed, "I do hope he doesn't make you eat those words, for your sake."

Fadul grunted reassuringly, he then shouted across to Rex, "Best of three! Twenty Septims each, winner takes all!"

"You're on!" Rex shouted.

"I'll be judging this match!" Came Bagrash's voice. The boys looked over. Sure enough, Bagrash was standing on the porch, arms crossed. Bagrash laughed heartily, then walked down the steps.

"Nothing like a good brawl to get the blood pumping!" Bagrash said, as he grabbed Sinar by the shoulder and shook him up a bit. He then looked up to the other boys. "Well, what are the stakes?!"

"Two of three, twenty Septims each, winner takes all." Sinar said delicately, for Bagrash still held his left shoulder firmly.

"Excellent!" Bagrash shouted and stepped forward. "Well... What are you waiting for?! Fight!" he shouted.

Rex and Fadul looked at each other, and closed in the gap.

"Widen your stance, Fadul!" Bagrash shouted, "And you, Rex! Get your hands up! Your'e leaving that girly, little face of yours exposed!"

"Girly!" Rex turned, and shouted, "Who are you calling-"

Rex was stopped short, for Fadul took the opportunity and closed in with a right hook. Rex ducked out of the way, and popped back up, throwing a left jab out to try and catch Fadul off, but Fadul was quick. Fadul drew his body across to his right and stopped the incoming jab with his left palm. Rex then spun around and attempted to catch Fadul in his motion by throwing a reverse clothesline with his right arm. But Fadul ducked, spun around on his arms, and swept Rex's feet right out from under him. Rex grunted as he hit the ground hard. Fadul wasn't about to stop there. Fadul jumped to his feet and then into the air, fist clenched, and came crashing down upon Rex. Rex had just enough time to react, and raised his right shoulder out of the way. Fadul hit the ground and Rex came back to, elbowing Fadul in the back of his right knee. Fadul fell to one knee, giving Rex the opening he needed. Rex immediately brought his left arm across his body, and squared Fadul right in the jaw with his fist. Fadul toppled over and Rex got to his feet.

"Well done!" Bagrash laughed, "Both of you! But Rex takes a point for that one!"

"Come on, Fadul!" Alexios shouted.

"Yea, we thought you knew how to fight?!" Amar added.

Fadul scowled in disgust as he got back on his feet, wiping the blood from his lip as he did. The two boys made themselves ready once more. Fadul went in harder and faster this time. Fadul threw in a right hook, which Rex deflected to his right. Fadul then immediately sent in a roundhouse kick with his right, of which Rex dodged by jumping back a little. However, Fadul had anticipated this. With the same inertia from his last kick, Fadul jumped, twisted his body half around, and snapped his right leg out, and connected hard with Rex's chest, who was then sent flying backwards backwards. Rex got up quickly, for Fadul was closing in fast. Rex went in and threw in a left hook, right uppercut, left kick, right hook again, left hook again, right kick, headbutt, but all the time Fadul was parrying and countering. Rex thought of something quick, He maneuvered himself into a position so that Fadul's was against the fountain. Rex then threw in a right hook, to which Fadul deflected right, but Rex kept running through. He jumped up onto the fountain, and pounced backwards. But Fadul was quick, and hungry for vengeance. He jumped and spun in the air, throwing out his right leg. Rex didn't have enough time to react, and took a hard kick to the gut, he went crashing down to the ground with a big grunt.

"Excellent, Fadul!" Bagrash shouted, "One round to go!"

Fadul paced backwards as Rex slowly rose to his feet.

Fadul didn't wait for Rex. He went in fast, outmatching Rex to every strike. For every punch, Rex was slower and got hit. Every kick was too fast, and Rex paid the price. Punch for punch, kick for kick, Fadul was clearly winning this fight. But Rex was angry now, and his anger swelled in his gut; He went in for one last punch. Fadul dodged easily and threw in a jab of his own; catching Rex's cheekbone, sending him to the ground. Rex spit up some blood, and slowly rose to his feet. Anger showed in his eyes whilst blood poured from the corner of his mouth.

"You look hurt," Fadul smirked, "Perhaps you should forfeit now...puppy."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Rex said exhaustively.

Fadul smirked menacingly and charged at Rex one last time. Rex, as exhausted as he was, knew he couldn't win in his present state. So, he did something he would later regret. His beast blood began to boil, and a transformation began to take place in his right hand, which he hid behind his back. It grew in size, but didn't quite change from man to beast; rather it was a limbo state in between. As Fadul pounced into the air, ready to deliver his winning blow, Rex clenched his now brutish right hand, and brought it forth from behind his back. Fadul hadn't the time to react as Rex's fist crashed into his exposed chest, knocking his body a few meters backwards, and the life nearly out of him.

Fadul lay limp as a fish out of water on the far side of the courtyard.

Bagrash and the other boys, who had been cheering not a moment ago, went silent. Life returned to Fadul, and he got to his feet very slowly, shaken up from what had just occurred. He then turned around to face Rex.

"Cheater!" Fadul shouted angrily.

"Fadul!" Bagrash shouted as he stepped forward, "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry..." Rex grunted in agony, his beast blood was beginning to take over. Bagrash looked on worriedly, not sure what to do, and thought it best to let the heat dissolve on its own.

"I don't deal well with cheaters!" Fadul shouted.

"Look," Rex said, his face was beat red and he was sweating profusely, he then fell to one knee and said to Fadul,"It's not my problem,*agonizing grunt*, if you can't handle the heat of a fight!"

"I'll show you heat!" Fadul shouted, summoning a blue ball of fire into his right hand.

Rex clutched his chest. His once white, fairer skin, was now as red as blood... His heart was pumping too fast, his veins swelled up, and a large knot formed in his throat. Rex then fell over sideways to the ground. His flesh ripped away from his body, replaced by the unmistakable texture of fur; black as night. His size was soon quite intimidating to a very perplexed Fadul. Fadul didn't care, he would make Rex suffer and then launched his fireball at Rex. The ball of blue fire struck Rex's wolf body, bursting on impact, but did not do what Fadul had intended. The fire dispersed and Rex snarled at Fadul.

"Everyone, get back!" Bagrash shouted to the other boys, who moved instantly. Just then, a bunch of the other villagers came forth. Some of the men approached Rex and grabbed him, toiling to restrain him. But it was too late. Rex shoved the men aside, and howled into the air. His mind was orgasmically set on his prize; his next meal, Fadul. Bagrash stepped in front of Rex was he walked forward. Rex's large arm made quick work of Bagrash, smacking him aside easily. Fadul began to cautiously step back, realizing his tempered mistake. Just as all seemed grim, a gigantic werewolf reigned down from the sky, hues of silver reflected from his body. The great beast landed in front of Fadul, preventing Rex from getting to him. The silver Werewolf howled loudly into Rex's face. Rex snarled, testing the great beast, and took a half step forward. But the silver werewolf would have none of it. The great beast leaped forward and pummeled Rex with a mighty hand. Rex staggered back and whimpered. He snarled fearfully a few times then ran off, through the gate of the village, and off into the woods.

Bagrash and the boys stared as the great silver Werewolf began to transform, into a man. It was Quinirick!

"Quite a temper that boy has!" Bagrash shouted.

"Ahh!" Quinirick shouted in pain, and anger, "Get me a cloak!" he shouted. A man ran up to him and handed him a burly brown cloak. Quinirick then turned to Fadul.

"Are you hurt, boy?" he asked.

"Hardly, thank you." Fadul said in frustration, and walked past everyone into the Castle.

The other boys, except Thurek, followed.

"Forgive me my son's disrespectful behavior." Quinirick said, "He will be punished, severely."

"As will Fadul, for provoking Rex too far." Bagrash said, then sighed in relief, "Everyone's fine, that's what matters most."

"What happened, anyways?" Quinirick asked.

"Sparring." Bagrash stated.

"Ah, I see!" Quinirick laughed, "I take it Rex was losing, and his ill temper got the better of him, yes?"

"He put up a good fight. But yes, he seemed likely to loose the fight. However, Fadul was a disrespectful opponent. He left Rex no choice but to react severely." Bagrash said.

"He's always been a hot-head." Quinirick said.

"Fadul is a very capable fighter, but he suffers the same problem as Rex, I'm afraid." Thurek added.

"A dangerous combination if they were ever to end up on the same side of the fight, eh?!" Quinirick laughed.

"Will Rex be alright?" Thurek asked.

"Ohh, he'll be fine." Quinirick sighed, "I'll wait here for his return. Why don't you go inside and see to Fadul, Thurek. You all have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, no need for anger and malcontent on a long journey."

Bagrash, and Thurek did just that.

* * *

><p>It had been several hours since the incident. The boys were waiting around in the guest room, not ready to sleep yet. Thurek was sitting by the window when he saw Rex walking up the road. He was met by Quinirick, who talked with him for a while, before sending him into the castle. Several moments later, Rex came into the room.<p>

"May I come in?" Rex asked.

"That depends," Fadul said from the other side of the room, "Have you come for a rematch? Or perhaps to eat me?" The others smirked.

Rex rolled his eyes, bit his lip, and walked towards Fadul, who was tightening up.

"Actually," Rex sighed, "I came to apologize. I should not have done what I did today, it was inexcusable."

Fadul sighed, "I suppose I was a bit too hard on you, from the start. I let my round one loss go to my head. You're a good fighter."

Amar and Alexios both gasped. Sinar then said, "I'd take that and leave if I were you, Rex," he laughed, "Fadul never compliments anyone after a fight."

Thurek smiled at this. Rex let up a smile himself and looked back to Fadul,

"You're not so bad yourself." he joked; everyone laughed. Rex then said, "And I believe a payment is in order."

"By who?" Fadul asked, "Not by me?" he shrugged, looking around to the others for support.

Rex smirked and nodded in agreement. He then pulled out a coin pouch and threw it at Fadul, who caught it energetically, and immediately went to work counting it out.

"So," Rex began, "I guess you guys are leaving in the morning."

"Yes." Thurek said and stood up.

"Shame," Rex said mellowly, "It was an exciting day, for what it was worth. Anyways, what are you guys even doing out here?"

"It's a bit complicated." said Thurek.

"Well, we have plenty of time before you're all off, so let's hear it." said Rex, and plopped down onto one of the beds.

Thurek told Rex about the Aldmeri Dominion and the Cult of Suns, and how the two were enemies of his father, who happened to be part of the Imperial Legion. He told Rex how he and his friends were on a quest to uncover the truths behind a secret and powerful artifact. It was all very complicated, especially for Rex who had never heard of such nonsensical things.

"I'll be honest with you," Rex began, "and no offense, I should say you're all mad. But of course, I'm as foolish as the next when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Yes, I wouldn't expect you to understand. We don't really understand all of it ourselves. But it's all the truth, at least my father believes it to be; all the more reason for me to believe it is." Thurek said.

"Well, I'm sure you lot have quite the adventure ahead of you. I really do envy you, you know." said Rex, as he got up and stared out his window, "I long to be away from this place, as much as I am grateful for my family and for living here peacefully. There's so much more to life than sitting around here, you know? I'll never lead an exciting life like you, not while father is around anyways. But boy, the things I would do to get out into the world; leave my mark, you know?"

"Come with us, we could use someone like you." said Thurek, "I'm sure you and Fadul could grow on each other."

"I would certainly like to try fighting_ along side_ you next time." Fadul said as he twirled one of his daggers around in the air.

Rex smiled, "You're quite kind. Thank you for the offer, but I can't leave."

"Why not?" asked Thurek.

"You wouldn't understand." Rex began, "My father is very protective. My place is here, for his sake."

"Well," Thurek began, "The way I see it is, your father is like mine; like any father is. But in the end, it's up to you to decide what you want to do in this world. It's up to you, to go out and make the mark you said you wanted too. My friends and I risk everything we have, our lives, to go out and do something good out there and to have an adventure, because we love to. Perhaps, if that is what you wish to do, you should stop abiding by your father's will, and start abiding by your own."

"You should all get some sleep, you'll need it." Rex said as he got up and left the room.

Thurek and the boys did just that. It was a quiet night, and everyone got to sleep well enough, except for Rex.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too soon for the boys. Before they knew it, they were all packed, had eaten breakfast, and were out the door before mid morning.<p>

"I can't thank you enough, for all that you've done, Quinirick." Bagrash said.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Quinirick, "Good folk help others, especially those who can't return the kindness; Remember that." Quinirick said in the direction of the boys.

"We will." said Thurek, "Thank you."

Quinirick nodded, then turned and looked out at his land, "Now to find you a proper guide?" he said as he scanned the area.

"I'd be more than happy to show them the way." a cheery voice came from behind Quinirick, who then turned around to find Rex standing in the doorway, looking ready to leave with equipment and everything.

"Is that so?" Quinirick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Rex stated, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only one available to lead them onward today. You sent all the scouts out east. Don't you remember, Old Man?"

"HA!" Quinirick bellowed out, "A good point! Very well then. Rex, shall be your guide." Quinirick then turned around and pointed a suspicious finger at Rex and said, "But he'll be back by supper. After all, a punishment is in order. I'm thinking vegetables for dinner, and dishes afterwards!" Quinirick eyed Rex, who rolled his eyes. Quinirick then bellowed out into laughter and turned around to face the company.

Rex stepped down from the castle porch, and approached Thurek.

"So you thought about what I said?" Thurek asked.

"Maybe a little." Rex smiled, "But let's keep quiet, eh?" Rex nudged Thurek, and walked past him. Thurek smiled and turned around to follow.

"Let's be off!" Bagrash exclaimed.

"Save travels Bagrash and company! Take care, my boy!" Quinirick shouted to Rex, "Don't get them LOST, you hear?!"

Rex slightly raised a hand in acknowledgement. The company, now lead by Rex, made their way out of the village, and back into the Weald. They headed north west.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, the company was out of the Weald, and into the lovely Cyrodiilic landscape.<p>

"Thank you, Rex!" Bagrash shouted in relief, "You ought to be heading back now, yes?"

"Ohhh, I think I'll accompany you to Skingrad, if that's alright." Rex added, "Haven't been in awhile, might do me some good to get into town."

"Hmm... Very well, but don't stay too long, your father will be expecting you home." Bagrash said suspiciously, and walked on.

The company walked southwest for a while, they could see Skingrad in the distance.

Bagrash led the party up to the eastern gate.

"Hold there!" said a Skingrad Guard from the gate, "The City is closed to outsiders at this time. Who are you, and what is your business?"

"I am Bagrash Gro-Ghorr, here are my papers." said Bagrash to the soldier.

"Very well, you may all enter." the guard said approvingly then said in remembrance, "Did you say Bagrash Gro-Ghorr? A courier came through here, not two days ago, looking for an Orc by that name. He said Bagrash Gro-Ghorr might be passing through here any day, and should be given these documents. He left them with us, for safe keeping. They have the Imperial seal so I'm guessing they're important. So...Here you go." the Skingrad Guard gave Bagrash the documents.

"Let me see those." Edgar snatched the documents, and read them to himself. His eyes widened, he then turned to Bagrash, "What do you make of _this_?" he asked Bagrash, as he handed him the documents.

Bagrash read the document to himself. He murmured under his breath, "Interesting." he said, "Very interesting. I suppose we'll have to follow up on this."

"I concur." Edgar responded with urgency, "I didn't expect something of_ THIS_ magnitude to arise so suddenly."

"What's going on?" Thurek asked. Edgar looked at Thurek, but ignored him.

"What about the boys?" Edgar asked Bagrash.

"We'll send them on alone, they'll have to make it to Kvatch on their own."

"Sulinius would have our heads." Edgar said.

"No other choice." Bagrash replied, "Besides, Sully would have OUR heads if we didn't respond to _THIS_ matter right away."

"Oh, well enough!" exclaimed Edgar, disapprovingly, "I'll see about getting us some horses then." he walked off towards the stables.

"What's going on, Bags?" Thurek asked.

"No time to explain, Thurek. Besides, this business is NOT for your ears." Bagrash said.

"So you're leaving us? What will we do? You were supposed help us on our mission!" Thurek said, angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry for this. But I won't leave you without instruction." Bagrash said, "You should go to the Two Sisters Inn, and ask for Shurr, she runs the place. Tell her Bagrash sends his regards, she'll understand; She might even help you get to Kvatch. Once in Kvatch, find a man named Adonnius "the mad", as some have come to call him. He's a very old man. Some say he's wise, but more importantly, he's very resourceful. Give him this parcel, and letter from your father, he'll help you get to Alinor. After that, well, I can't say for sure what will happen, but you'll be on your own."

"That doesn't help." said Fadul.

"I agree."added Thurek.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't hold your hands any longer, but this is the way it'll be for now. At least, until I can resolve this new issue, and meet back up with you. Your Gods be with you, boys." Bagrash said, and turned to find a horse waiting for him, Edgar was already in his saddle.

"Goodbye, boys." said Edgar, semi cheerfully, "I do wish you the best."

"Thanks... I guess." said Thurek.

The Man and the Orsimer turned around and rode off, along the eastern road.

"So what happens now?" Rex asked.

Thurek simply stared out to where Bagrash and Edgar had just been, then turned and looked up at Skingrad.

"I have no idea." Thurek said, quaintly. He saw the worry in his companions eyes then said, reassuringly, "But, I'm sure we'll be quite alright, yes?"

The others nodded and agreed.

"Alright then." said Thurek. The six boys then walked through the towering gate of Skingrad.


End file.
